The Third Wizarding War
by KoraKwidditch
Summary: 7 years after the 2nd Wizarding War death eaters are on the move again and prized magical items have begun to go missing. Hermione Granger-Weasley only wanted to live her life in peace with her husband and unborn child. Then the Minister of Magic turns up with devastating news, Ron is dead and she is to be placed in the protection of Draco Malfoy.
1. Chapter One

_{Authors Note: Hi guys! This is my first fanfic, and I would appreciate any feedback! Special shout-out to my beta readers, Lucy & Amanda!}_

Chapter One

Hermione woke with a start, placing a hand on her large stomach. This little thing was going to be a Muggle football player if they kept it up.

Hermione swung out of bed with a sigh, stretching her arms above her head. Six months pregnant and she couldn't wait for it to be over. Although, glancing in the mirror, she did have to admit her hair and skin looked great thanks to those prenatal potions. After freshening up in the bathroom Hermione made her way to the kitchen. Crossing through the living room she noticed the couch had been haphazardly straightened up.

Ron had started sleeping on the couch now that late nights at the Ministry had become a regular thing. In fact, Hermione realized as she made breakfast, she hadn't seen Ron for more then 5 minutes all week. With Harry as the Head of the Auror Office, he had made Ron his right hand, relying on him quite a lot.

As Hermione sat to eat an owl knocked on the kitchen window. Slowly standing, as standing up had become more difficult day by day, she unlatched the window for the Ministry owl to swoop in. Dropping the letter next to Hermione's plate, it left as quickly as it came.

"Honestly, this is becoming tiresome," Hermione mumbled to herself as she closed the window and sat back down.

Noticing her name written on the envelope in that familiar scratch of Rons, she hurriedly opened the letter.

_Good morning 'Mione,_

_I'm sorry I'm not home. I had planned to spend my day off with you, but I got an owl early this morning from Harry. We had an anonymous tip come in that had to be investigated right away. It could possibly be the break in the case we need. We'll be going on a raid to an old Death Eaters house but I should hopefully be home for dinner._

_And I know, be careful._

_I love you, and our little one,_

_Ron_

Hermione sighed, sipping her tea. She really wanted to have a chat with Harry about keeping Ron late all the time, but this case was apparently very important.

_'Oh well,'_ she thought, _'at least I can work on my house elf law proposal today.'_

So, that was how she spent her day, working on her long-time house elf freedom law proposal. It had been 2 years in the making, but she wanted to make sure it was perfect. She had been recently promoted to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, overseeing the care of magical creatures. This law would be her shining achievement and one that had been close to her heart since Hogwarts and S.P.E.W. She worked until the sun started to set, pausing occasionally to eat, as she had discovered with pregnancy she was **always** hungry.

Glancing at the clock it was nearing five. Cleaning up her papers, Hermione decided to stop for the day and make dinner. No word from Ron yet on if he was going to be late so hopefully that meant he'd be home in time.

Flicking her wand to get all the necessary things together, she started making dinner the old-fashioned Muggle way, desperate to occupy her mind. By the time she was done it was just after 6. Waiting for a few more minutes for Ron, she decided to just eat so it wouldn't get cold.

Seven turned to eight, and eight to nine. By 10 o'clock, Hermione had really begun to worry. Normally, Ron would at least send an owl to tell her he wouldn't be home until late. Pacing their flat, she decided to go to the Owl Post in Diagon Alley to send Ron and Harry a letter. Slipping on her shoes she reached for a handful of Floo powder when a knock sounded at the door.

Turning to face it, her heart thumped hard in her chest. Hermione grabbed her wand and silently crept to the door. Peering through their peephole, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minister of Magic stood on the other side. Loosing a breath she didn't realize she had been holding, she opened the door.

"Hermione.." Kingsley looked at her with a grave face.

Hermione side-stepped to let him in, and he ducked his head and walked towards their living room. He turned to face her and her stomach flipped.

"Minister, what can I do for you?" Hermione's curiosity was eating away at her.

"Please sit," Kingsley motioned to her armchair next to him.

As Hermione sat, Kingsley sat in the armchair opposite her, taking her hand but keeping his eyes to the floor.

"Hermione...Ron's dead."

_{Thank you for reading! I should have Chapter 2 out later today or tomorrow. I appreciate any comments and feedback! (:}_


	2. Chapter Two

_[Hi everyone! I was able to get Chapter Two typed up today so i decided to post! My beta-readers haven't gotten a chance to read through it yet, so I apologize if any mistakes slipped through the cracks!]_

Chapter Two

Nearly three weeks had passed since Hermione received that life changing news. She replayed that moment in her head nearly everyday.

_Hermione felt her heart stop at Kingsleys words. Ron's dead. The Minister looked at her, sadness lacing his eyes. _

"_I'm so sorry Hermione," he said gently. _

"_How?" Her voice was barely more than a whisper. _

_Kingsleys mouth pressed into a tight line. "We had received an anonymous tip about a Death Eater, Augustus Rookwood, who the Auror department had been attempting to track down. The tip turned out to be a trap. Harry, Ron and Angelina Johnson went to investigate. They were ambushed by several Death Eaters." Kingsley sighed rubbing a hand down his face. He leaned forward gripping Hermione's hands tighter. "One of the death eaters hit Ron with the killing curse. Harry tried to save him but was hit with a hex. He's at St. Mungos now. Angelina was able to apparate them out but.. Ron..." He trailed off staring at the floor. _

_Hermione could feel the tears streaming down her face. She could feel them fall, wetting her shirt. She looked down, placing a hand gently over her stomach, and her heart broke. _

Hermione reached up to wipe away the tears that the memory brought. She sat up from her borrowed bed at the Potters home. She had moved in last week, temporarily, after staying at the burrow for the other two. They had a beautiful ceremony for Ron, who was buried alongside his brother, Fred. Molly wanted Hermione to stay but it felt too suffocating, everything reminded her of Ron. Ginny had offered her the guest bedroom, saying she could use the help watching James and Albus. Hermione knew, though, it was so Ginny could watch over her.

Everyday she felt numb, going through the motions of eating and caring for herself. She did not let herself wither, if only for the sake of her child. The only piece of Ron left.

Hermione heard the patter of feet outside her door, and figured it was time to get up. She donned her bathrobe and walked down the hall to the kitchen.

Ginny turned from her seat at the table, "Hermione. Morning." She knew not to say good.

Hermione nodded at her friend. Speech was still difficult, it resulted too often in her tearing up and having to leave the room. She made her way to the counter to grab some toast, one of the few things she could stomach.

"Harry comes home today."

Hermione whipped around to Ginny, "He..he's doing okay?" Harry had been unconscious for the 2 weeks after, the hex had been powerful. He had missed Ron's funeral and had been at the Burrow the past few days to mourn his friend.

Ginny pressed her lips together, eyes shining with unspilled tears. "His body has recovered but... He blames himself."

_For Ron's death. _

The unspoken words hung in the air, heavily weighing on Hermione's chest. Grabbing a piece of toast, she made her way back to her room, forcing it down on the way. She laid on the bed staring at her wedding ring, and fell into a fitful sleep.

~OooO~

A gentle hand caressed Hermione's hair and she startled awake. Harry was sitting at the edge of the bed, dark circles under his eyes. He looked...defeated.

Tears welled in her eyes as Hermione took his hand. Harry pulled her into his arms, cradling her as sobs racked her body.

"I'm so sorry Hermione," Harry repeated over and over again as his own sobs mixed with hers.

Ginny stood at the door, silent tears streaming down her face. Hermione looked up and both she and Harry reached out a hand to her. Clinging to each other, the three of them mourned.

A few hours later, they sat in the living room, sipping some much needed tea. No one said anything, but their presence enough was comforting.

A knock sounded at the window,showing an owl sitting on the sill. Ginny stood to let it in. The owl swooped in dropped a letter on Harry's lap, circled back around and was gone.

He opened the letter quickly scanning it and sighed. "The Minister wants us to go to his office," He looked to Hermione.

"What for?" Ginny asked sitting back down.

"It doesn't say, just to meet him there in an hour." Harry gave Hermione an apologetic look. There was no way of denying a Minister summons.

Hermione nodded, standing to go to her room to shower and dress. 30 minutes later she stood in the living room, wearing her maternity jeans and a large t-shirt. Harry joined her after a few moments. He gave Ginny a quick kiss on the cheek and Hermione's heart felt tight in her chest. She turned away before her friends could see.

"Ready?" Harry asked as they stepped up to the fireplace.

Hermione dipped her chin, accepting a handful of Floo powder. She stepped into the fireplace "Ministry of Magic," and burst into the familiar green flames.

The walk to Kingsleys office has been difficult. Many people stared and whispered after her, pitying looks on their faces. She tried to keep her eyes to the ground as best she could while following Harry.

As they entered Kingsleys office, he stood to greet them, "Hermione, Harry," Kingsley clasped both of them on the shoulders. His eyes searching their faces. "Please have a seat." He gestured to the 2 chairs in front of his desk.

"Sir, what is this meeting for?" Harry inquired while he and Hermione sat.

Kingsley stepped around his desk to sit opposite them, sighing he rubbed his temples. "Harry while you have been..recovering the other Aurors have continued to investigate into Rookwood and a few other Death Eaters. Magical items have been reported missing. The Resurrection Stone that was recovered from the Forbidden Forest among them. We believe the rise in numbers of Death Eaters and these missing items may be related."

"You..dont think.." Harry trailed off, swallowing heavily.

"That's just it. We don't know what to think." Kingsley looked to Hermione. "Do you still possess the time-turner?"

Hermione blinked, caught off guard. "No-I returned it to Professor McGonagall at the end of 3rd year. How did you know i had one?"

Kingsley shook his head. "The Death Eaters somehow know that you, at one time, possessed one. How? I can't be sure, but they still believe you to have it. This time-turner is one of the only known ones left after the rest were destroyed when you went to the Department of Mysteries to find Harry's prophecy."

Hermione swallowed, "What...I don't understand."

"You are being hunted Hermione," Kingsley flicked his wand at the door. "As of today you are being placed in the volunteered protection of Draco Malfoy."

The door swung open to reveal said Malfoy, grown taller and filled out since the years of the Battle of Hogwarts. Hands in his pockets he strolled into the room.

"Hello, Granger"

_[Thank you so much for reading! As always reviews, favorites and follows are always appreciated as they help the fic gain traction! I want to keep posts realistic so I'm planning on releasing a chapter **atleast** once a week.]_


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Hermione whirled in her seat, "You can't be serious."

Kingsley gave her an apologetic look, "Mr. Malfoy has graciously offered his _heavily_ warded home to you Hermione. The Ministry inspected it thoroughly and we agree that it will provide you with ample protection and most importantly, keep you hidden."

Harry gripped the arms of the seat,"What about my house? Surely Grimmauld Place is just as safe."

Kingsley shook his head, "Unfortunately it's on a street of Muggle homes, Harry. We can't risk any possible exposure or Muggle deaths, should the Death Eaters discover Hermione staying with you."

Harry turned towards Draco and narrowed his eyes. He didn't trust Malfoy, but he wouldn't insult him by suggesting he still align himself with Voldemort's old following.

Harry himself had testified for Draco, claiming him innocent. The Wizengamot had decided to use a pensieve to look through Draco's memories to verify his and Harry's stories. What they found there, Harry never discovered. Apparently it was enough to absolve him of all crimes and even earned a murmur of thanks from the Wizengamot members, including the Minister.

Since then, Draco had returned, with many other students, to Hogwarts after the war to finish his school. After graduation he had taken up a job in the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes. When he first started, he had helped rebuild parts of the magical world that had been affected by the war, but Harry wasn't sure what he did now. It always astounded him that Draco had decided to work, when he could so easily live off the Malfoy fortune.

Hermione slumped in her seat. "I can't live in that place..." Her voice was barely more than a whisper, and her hand grasped her left foreman where her mudblood scar still remained.

"I sold the Manor many years ago. It didn't... It didn't bring me joy anymore," Draco stepped further into the room. "I swear no harm will come to you Granger," He looked towards Harry, "Potter can even come visit you. As often as you like, if it helps."

Hermione could feel hot tears threatening to escape. She would not cry in front of Malfoy. So instead she stood and nodded towards Kingsely, trying to reign in her emotions. She walked towards the door and, as she passed Malfoy, Hermione gave him the most wrathful glare she could muster.

Harry quickly stood following his friend out, not even bothering to look towards Draco.

As Kingsley flicked his wand to shut the door, Draco draped himself in one of the chairs, head tilting over the back, looking up at the ceiling. "Well that could've gone better."

He heard Kingsely sigh, "At least she didn't say no."

~OooO~

Hermione had stormed to the Floos before Harry could even reach her. He stepped through the green flames back to Grimmauld Place to find her pacing the living room.

"Honestly! Can Kingsley be serious?! How could he expect me to live with a Malfoy! After everything he put us through in school and in the war?!" Hermione stopped her pacing, she whirled towards Harry, hands on her hips and fire in her eyes. She was finally able to let the tears stream down her face, "This is utterly ridiculous!"

Harry staggered back, surprised by her outburst.

"What is going on?!" Ginny came rushing into the living room.

Hermione spun towards Ginny, "They want me to live with the ferret!" She ran past Ginny and up the stairs to her room. Shutting the door and quickly casting a silencing charm, Hermione collapsed on her bed, weeping out her frustration.

Some time later, Hermione was finally able to collect herself and made to go back down. She heard her friends whispering in the kitchen and she stopped at the top of the stairs to listen.

"Maybe a change of scenery would be good for her. Everything can stop reminding her of Ron." she heard Ginny whisper.

Harry made an exasperated noise. "But it's _Malfoy_. While I don't disagree that a change of scenery could help, I don't think living with _him_ the best solution!"

"Well it's not like we have a choice, Ministries orders. Besides, he changed sides during the war and even helped you guys a few times. He works at the Ministry. Malfoy can't be all bad."

"That doesn't mean I trust him."

A tug on Hermione's hand pulled her out of her eavesdropping. She turned to find little James, eyes glazed over having just woken from a nap. "Auntie Hermy, Albus is awake and I think he needs his nappy changed."

Hermione sighed, "Alright I'm coming." She turned from the stairs and headed down the hall to the childrens shared bedroom. It was kept simple, light gray walls with enchanted magical creatures painted to run around and play with each other. The Hippogriff was James' favorite, much to Harry's delight.

Hermione peered over Albus's crib, finding him awake and reaching for her. "Hello sweet one," She picked him up, tucking him into her arms. James crawled back into bed and closed his eyes. Walking over to the changing table, Hermione flicked her wand and set Albus down, letting the magic handle the nappy change.

Ginny entered the room, leaning against the door frame. She looked warmly towards Albus. "I'm so glad we'll have children in Hogwarts together."

At 3 months old, and Hermione due in just about 2, she hoped Albus and her child would be fast friends. "Let's just hope they're both sorted into Gryffindor together," She gave Ginny an amused look, picking Albus back up. She started gently bouncing him, trying to lull him back to sleep.

"Hermione... Harry told me, about Malfoy and what happened today."

Hermione stopped bouncing, her good mood gone. "I don't want to speak about it. Please."

Ginny frowned at her, "Harry thinks we should try to speak to the Minister again. Try to figure out a different option."

"And you?" Hermione resumed her bouncing, Albus starting to close his eyes. She watched a Kelpie swim across the wall.

"I think you should go."

Hermione snorted. "It's not like I have much of a choice."

Ginny shook her head, "I mean go willingly, try to see this as..I don't know, a blessing in disguise."

Hermione gently placed Albus back into the crib, his eyelids now closed and his breathing even. She placed a hand on her stomach, "I'm just so tired Ginny."

Ginny gently placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder. "Why don't you take a nap and I'll get lunch together."

Hermione nodded, following Ginny out and quietly closing the door. When they got to her bedroom Ginny pulled her into a tight hug. "Try to get some rest."

Hermione nodded again, her body fatigued by the days events. She entered her room as Ginny turned to head back downstairs. Too tired to even change her clothes, she crawled under the blanket and fell into a dreamless sleep.

A knock on the door roused Hermione from the bed. Bleary eyed, she opened it to find Harry holding a tray with a sandwich and some soup. Stepping aside to let him in, she wiped the sleep from her eyes. "What time is it?"

"Nearly 7. Ginny wanted to let you sleep." Harry set the tray on the stand next to her bed.

Hermione slept nearly the whole day. Murmuring her thanks to Harry, she sat on the bed to eat, noting how hungry she was. That bit of toast this morning wasn't exactly filling.

"I got another letter from Kingsley," Harry said as he sat at the edge of her bed.

"And?" Hermione started in on the soup. Ginny always added something to her soups that made your insides all warm. Something she must have learned from Molly.

"They want you to move in with Malfoy by the end of the week."

Three days. Suddenly her soup felt cold in the pit of her stomach.

"And," Harry continued, "From now, you're not to go anywhere else without someone with you. Preferably me or Malfoy."

Hermione sighed, "Fantastic."

Harry looked to the floor. "Is there anything you want from your flat? I can get it for you."

Hermione set her soup down. Ginny had gone to the flat to get her clothes for her while she had stayed at the Burrow. There were too many pictures of Ron. Too many memories. The thought of going back had made the hole in Hermione's heart ache. Ginny had come back after some time, eyes red and puffy, and Hermione knew if she ventured into that flat it would break her.

"No, there's nothing."

Harry nodded, "You'll tell me know though? If there's anything I can do?"

Hermione reached over and gave his hand a squeeze. Harry had gotten good over the years at Hogwarts hiding his sorrow, but she knew he was just as broken as her. "Thank you Harry."

Harry dipped his chin, clearing his throat, "Well, I'll leave you to eat then."

No longer hungry, Hermione laid back down as he shut the door. Three days. Three days until she had to live under the same roof as Draco Malfoy. Her grieving heart only hoped she could endure it. And with that final thought, she fell back into her dreamless sleep.

[Thank you so much for reading! Hopefully we'll see more of Draco in the next chapter ;) I appreciate any follows, favorites and reviews!]


	4. Chapter Four

**{A/N: Hi everyone! This chapter is much longer then my others. Now that Draco is in the storyline, I've found it much harder to find a stopping place! I am going to be moving to a new house next week so Chapter 5 might be a little late. Thank you for reading my story and I hope you enjoy! Special shoutout to my beta reader Sara!}**

Chapter Four

The rest of the week had gone by in a blur. Hermione had spent her time packing her few belongings and entertaining her young nephews. She had tried a few times to read, but everytime she opened the pages, the words staring back at her felt empty.

The day of the move came quickly. Too quickly. They had received an owl, a large eagle owl had delivered it, from Malfoy yesterday. It had his address and a note relaying that his Floo network would be open from 10am-10:05. Apparently he didn't want to take any chances of someone sneaking in.

At 10 minutes till, the household gathered by the fireplace to say their goodbyes.

Ginny pulled Hermione into a tight hug, "You have everything?"

Hermione looked at her beaded bag with the Undetectable Extension charm, "I think so."

Harry hugged her next, "You tell me the moment he's a git to you 'Mione. I'll march straight to the Ministry and tell Kingsley to bugger off and move you straight back here."

Hermione gave him a tight smile, "You will do no such thing. But I appreciate the sentiment."

She gave Albus, who was being held by Ginny, a kiss on the head and turned towards a blubbering James.

"A-Aunty Hermy, why do you h-have to leave?" he said between sniffles.

Hermione crouched down in front of him, "This is your family's home, James. I don't belong here."

Harry gave a huff of disagreement.

"B-but I want you to sta-stay."

Hermione gave him a small smile. "I'll tell you what. How about I give you one of my favorite books. Everytime you read it, you can think of me, okay?

James nodded, rubbing at his eyes.

Hermione opened her bad and accio'd her copy of _'Hogwarts: A History.'_ It was well worn from the many years of her reading it. She handed it to James and he hugged it to his chest. Hermione gave him a kiss on the cheek, and brushed away his tears. She looked towards Harry, reaching her hand for him to help her up. Wobbling a little as she stood, she placed a hand on her stomach to balance herself.

"Will you leave forever like Uncle Ron?"

"James." Ginny scolded him, placing a hand on his shoulder. She shot an apologetic look at Hermione.

Hermione placed her hand on James' head, her heart lurching, "No love, I'll be back. I promise." The clock on the mantle chimed 10 and Hermione sighed, "Well, I suppose it's time to go."

Giving a fleeting look towards the Potter family, she grabbed a handful of Floo powder and spoke Malfoy's address.

Stepping out of the flames, she looked around. Hermone didn't know what she expected. Perhaps the finery that was typical of the pureblood family or maybe something dark like the Slytherin dungeons. But this... This surprised her.

Instead of grandiose, she found simple-plain. The Floo had brought her into the living room, which had a large brown sofa, flanked by two matching armchairs. No pictures hung on the cream colored walls. In fact, there were no decorations of any kind.

"Right on time, of course."

Hermione turned to see Malfoy standing at the doorway, clad in his usual black attire. She clutched her purse in her fist. She didn't know what to say to him. What do you say to your school bully, and someone that was your enemy in the war? Granted, yes, he did apparently switch sides and was absolved of all crimes by the Wizengamot. And he did ignore her for the most part when they had returned to Hogwarts to finish school. But that doesn't mean Hermione disliked him any less.

Unable to think of what to say, Hermione simply nodded at him.

Malfoy smirked at her, "Well then, I'll show you around." He turned and Hermione followed him down the hallway. Again, cream colored and lacking decor. "Kitchen and dining room through there," Malfoy pointed at a large doorway.

Peeking in, Hermione only saw the basics. Malfoy must live _very_ simply.

"Library is in this room," He pointed to a large walnut door across from the kitchen entry.

Hermione, interest piqued, finally spoke, "Library?"

Malfoy glanced at her over his shoulder, smirking, "Ah yes, I thought that might interest you," He turned opening the door, and Hermione took a sharp breath.

A large room that could have easily fit 100 people, was on the other side. The walls were a deep emerald green and large walnut bookshelves, that had to have been 10 feet tall, lined them. Each shelf was packed full, and Hermione itched to inspect every book. On one side of the room there were two large leather wingback chairs, and a matching chaise across from them. A coffee table matching the bookshelves sat between them. On the opposite side of the room, a glossy table and large wooden chairs sat, with some papers scattered on top. The perfect place for research and study. Centered on the back wall was a large window, draped with thick silver curtains that were drawn shut.

Hermione quickly counted 24 bookshelves in all. She opened her mouth to ask how many books there were but was interrupted.

"Just over 600 books, give or take a few. They're all categorized by type," He leant against the doorframe, arms crossed, the smirk still gracing his face. Hermione hadn't realized she had walked into the center of the room.

"You're welcome to read whatever books you wish," Malfoy said while waving his hand dismissively, "So long as you treat them with care."

Hermione crossed her arms, scowling, "Are you _actually_ insinuating the brightest witch of our age _ruins_ books?"

Malfoy grinned at her, "Of course not Granger. I'd _never_ think to insult you like that."

Hermiones heart sped at Malfoy's grin. She has never seen him do that before. Smirk or sneer, constantly. But grin? Never.

"It's Granger-" Her voice broke and she cleared her throat. "Granger-Weasley."

Malfoy frowned, "Ah, right. Of course. Well Granger-Wealsey." He quickly turned to the hallway. "I can show you to your room, if you'd like?"

Hermione nodded, the small mention of her married name made her hollow heart ache.

They left the library and Malfoy shut the door behind them. Hermione narrowed her eyes at Malfoy's back as he retreated to the staircase at the end of the hall. That was it? No 'Sorry for your loss?' No , 'How are you doing?' that Hermione had gotten so good at deflecting? Maybe he just didn't care...

They stopped at the first door on the right at the top of the stairs. "I have four bedrooms. Mine is at the very end of the hallway. If you don't like this one, please feel free to choose from the other two." Malfoy opened the door to the largest bedroom Hermione had ever seen.

A large four poster bed sat against the farthest wall. It was draped in fabrics of red and gold. The sheets and the drapery on the windows on either side of the bed matched it. To the right of the room was a dark walnut armoire, ornately carved. On the opposite wall there was an empty bookshelf made of the same wood. The walls in the room were a deep gray, which perfectly off-set the white carpeting.

"As much as it pained me to use these colors, I figured you'd feel more at home with the Gryffindor red and gold," Malfoy said while he entered the room.

Hermione blinked at him. Why did he care if she felt at home?

He walked to a door next to the armoire, "This is your bathroom, each bedroom has an en suite." Malfoy opened it to a stunning white marble masterpiece. A large vanity sat to the right and to the left was a soaking tub big enough for four people. A double headed shower was placed on the back wall between them.

Hermione's jaw dropped at the sight. Of course. Leave it to a Malfoy to make an impression.

Malfoy chuckled at her expression and she snapped her mouth shut, glaring at him.

"Well, I will leave you to unpack...Do you have a trunk?" He looked around the room.

Hermione shook her purse at him, hearing a few things fall. "Undetectable Extension charm."

Malfoy gave a low whistle, "Impressive."

Hermione frowned at his compliment, crossing her arms. This was the friendliest they had ever had with each other, and now he was complimenting her?

Malfoy walked back towards the bedroom door. "Well I'm off to work. If you need anything, just ask my house-elf Tivy."

Hermione bristled, "House-elf?"

Malfoy looked back at her, "Don't worry, S.P.E.W. Queen. Tivy is a free elf who asked to work for me. She's paid a wage and has her own room." And with that he walked out, leaving Hermione with her jaw hanging open again.

_'S.P.E.W. Queen?!'_ Hermione thought giving an angry huff. _'The nerve of that man!'_

She sat on her bed and began furiously rummaging around in her bag, grabbing out clothes and throwing them to the other side. She grabbed onto the sleeve of something soft and yanked it out. At the sight of the hand knit red sweater Hermione's breath caught in her throat. All of the anger she had towards Malfoy instantly vanished and was replaced by a deep hollow feeling.

Hermione ran her fingers over the golden R as hot tears pooled in the corners of her eyes. She laid on the bed, clutching the sweater to her chest and silently wept.

~oOOo~

She must have fallen asleep, as a knock on the door startled her awake. Hermione sat up, still holding the sweater in her hand, "Come in."

The door creaked open and a house-elf appeared on the other side. Her skin was a light beige and her ears reminded Hermione of Dobby's. The house-elf wore a white sundress with bright yellow polka dots. "Hello, miss." The elf curtsied, "Tivy is my name."

Hermione smiled at her, "Hello Tivy. I'm Hermione."

Tivy returned the smile, "Master Draco has told Tivy much about you. Is miss hungry? Tivy can make you some lunch."

Hermione scrunched her eyebrows together. What could Malfoy have possible said? Probably told her about how she used to be buck-toothed and a bushy haired know-it-all. A small kick in her stomach reminded her Tivy was still waiting for an answer, "Yes, please. That would be wonderful."

"Tivy will return in a few minutes," with a snap of her fingers she disapparated with a puff.

Hermione stood and carefully folded the sweater. She placed it in one of the top drawers of the armoire. With a sudden urge to pee she waddled to the bathroom.

After Hermione was done she washed her hands and looked in the mirror. Her hair looked like a rat's nest and she frowned at her reflection. She scanned over her face; her eyes were red and black circles were under them. How could she look so tired when she slept so much? Sleeping was all she wanted to do most days.

"Miss, your lunch is by the bed," Tivy called from the bedroom.

Hermione walked back to the room, seeing a tray with a steaming omelette, toast and a large glass of water. "Thank you very much Tivy. This looks great."

"You're most welcome, Miss. Tivy must continue Tivy's other tasks, but please just say Tivy's name if you need anything." she gave Hermione a small smile and curtsied, disapparting with a snap of her fingers.

Hermione smiled towards where Tivy had been standing. She seemed like a happy elf and Hermione hoped that meant Malfoy was a good employer. Stomach growling she made her way to her bed and quickly devoured her food. While she ate she looked out the window, nothing but green hills and plains greeted her. There were a few trees here and there, but no other houses that Hermione could see. She realized she had never even asked where Malfoy lived. She'd remedy that as soon as he was back.

Finishing her food, Hermione decided she'd take a shower and then get the motivation to finish unpacking. She set the tray back on the side table and made her way to the bathroom. Deciding on a shower and maybe a bath tonight before bed, Hermione quickly set about cleaning herself. She was momentarily delayed by a swift kick in her abdomen that had her doubling over in pain, but she was able to finish in her usual time. Hermione wrapped herself in one of the fluffiest towels she had ever touched and walked over to the mirror. She wiped off the steam and looked over her face. Her eyes were no longer red but had become a bit swollen.

Hermione grabbed her wand from the sinks edge and touched the end to her head, whispering a beauty charm to tame her frizzy locks into smooth curls and dried it instantly. Sighing, she grabbed a hair tie and put it into a ponytail to keep it out of her face. She liked having it long, but most of the time it just got in her way. Hermione got dressed in a thick pair of black leggings and a long gray sweater from her angrily thrown pile of clothes, and then set about nicely folding the rest.

After she was done, Hermione opened the drawers of the armoire and levitated the folded clothes into them. A few of her nicer items she hung in the middle rack and with a flick of her wand the drawers snapped shut. She picked up her purse and shoved in her arm deep inside, carefully pulling out books and placing them on the shelves of what, she assumed, was her personal bookcase. Pulling out her copy of _'The Tales of Beedle the Bard'_ Hermione smiled to herself setting it gently on the shelf. Standing up, she glanced around the room. She was all unpacked with the few items she had brought. Her eyes fell on the tray on the nightstand, she supposed she should take that down to the kitchen.

Walking carefully downstairs-_honestly when did stairs get so hard_-Hermione had the tray levitating behind her. She made her way to the sink and placed the dishes inside of it. Turning around and leaning against the counter, she eyed the library door through the doorway.

"Perhaps just a quick look around.." she mumbled to herself.

Entering the library, she stood in the doorway in awe. It felt so much like a smaller version of the Hogwarts library. Hermione walked to the closest shelf and started scanning the books. Sections on potions, herbology, transfiguration... She stopped at a bookcase to the right of the room, trying to suppress her laughing. Right in the middle of the case was The Complete Works of Gilderoy Lockhart. Upon noticing that the section was titled Fiction, Hermione let out a small huff of a laugh.

"My mother was quite a fan of Lockharts. I never understood the fascination most witches had with him."

Hermione whirled around, caught by surprise. Malfoy leaned against the doorframe, arms crossed over his chest, smirking at her, "Weren't you a Lockhart lover at one point too?"

Hermione put her hands on her hips, "For your information, I was 13. And that ship sailed as soon as he became our DADA professor. Honestly-opening that cage of Cornish pixies, trying to capture them with a charm he made up. What a terrible wizard."

Malfoy chuckled at her, "Well feel free to borrow the collection anytime. Maybe you'll rekindle your feelings for him." His eyes sparkled with mischief.

Hermione resisted the urge to stick her tongue out at him. _Why_ did Malfoy make her feel like a child? She was 25 and pregnant for Merlin's sake!

"Why doesn't your mother have the collection if she's such a big fan?" Hermione asked, desperate to change the subject.

"After him being our professor second year, she wasn't such a big fan anymore," Malfoy's smirk fell, "Since her banishment to France, she doesn't really have time for reading. She prefers to spend her time shopping."

Hermione had forgotten what had happened to the Malfoy family after the war. Lucius, for all his scheming, had earned himself a life sentence in Azkaban. Narcissa had been found guilty of aiding the Dark Lords cause and was about to receive an Azkaban sentence as well, until Harry testified for her and Draco. Since Harry had testified on her behalf, the Wizengamot instead banished her from the United Kingdom and she went to live in the Malfoy townhouse in Paris.

"Why did you keep it then? If she doesn't want it, why not get rid of it?" Hermione asked.

Malfoys smirk returned, "Even for all his lying, he was still a pretty good writer."

Hermione opened her mouth to give a retort but was interrupted by a knock at the large window. Malfoy walked over and pulled back the drapes. The same eagle owl that had delivered Malfoy's letter to her at the Potters sat on the sill, a letter in its beak. Malfoy opened the window, snatching the letter from its beak, "Thank you, Arra."

Arra gave a low hoot and flew off. Draco spoke while opening the letter, "My personal owl. Please feel free to use her if you need anything sent."

Hermione nodded, glancing back to the window, "Actually, Malfoy, I did want to ask. Where exactly is your house located?"

"Southern Scotland," he said while scanning over the letter.

"Scotland?!" Hermione stared at him shocked. "We're hundreds of miles from Harry and-and the Ministry-"

"I _do_ have a Floo network set up in the house, you know. It's completely warded. Only people I allow can use it." Malfoy interrupted her, smirking. "Plus you'll see Potty tomorrow. I invited them for dinner, and I just received their letter agreeing." With that he left the library, leaving Hermione staring at his retreating form, mouth hanging open, _again_, in surprise.

**{A/N: Thank you so much for any reviews, follows and favorites!}**


	5. Chapter Five

{**A/N:** Hi everyone! Thank you so much for your patience while I moved! I'm all unpacked and was finally able to get this typed up. I should have another chapter up for you this weekend! Huge shout-out to my beta-reader Sara!}

* * *

Chapter Five

_Draco_

Draco walked out of the library and into the kitchen, smirking to himself. Surprising Granger was one of the greatest feelings. He wished he had an enchanted camera to capture the expression on her face. Although, she'd probably hex him within an inch of his life if he so much as pointed it at her

He trailed over to his liquor cabinet and poured himself a glass of firewhiskey. Draco didn't consider himself an alcoholic by any means, but a glass or two at night helped keep the nightmares at bay. He heard the light patter of Hermione's feet enter the kitchen.

"Yes?" He said, turning to look at her while he sipped his drink.

Hermione frowned at him, her eyes flicking the the glass in his hand. No doubt she found his drinking to be reprehensible . "What do you mean the Potter's are coming for dinner? You invited them?"

Draco rolled his eyes before he could stop himself, "That is generally how it works, Granger. You invite people and then they come."

Hermione glared at him, "But _why_ did you invite them?" She placed her hands on her hips.

This-oh yes-this he would need a picture of. The signature Hermione Granger look.

Draco shrugged, "With you living here now, I'm sure you'll want them to visit you. I figured best foot forward and all that," He waved his hand dismissively.

He watched Hermione scrunch her face up in confusion. She was probably trying to figure out what game he was playing at, what alterior motive he had to inviting them.

Well, he would just have to prove it to her that he meant well.

Hermione has retreated to her bedroom, claiming she was tired. Draco summoned Tivy, asking her to take a tray of dinner to her and make sure she ate it _all_.

Draco sighed, now sipping on his second glass of firewhiskey. He sat on the couch in the living room, staring into the fireplace. He could tell Hermione was on the cusp of severe depression, that baby on the way was probably her only driving factor. When she had corrected him on her name earlier that day and choked on saying Weasley... He sighed again, rubbing his face. He should've said something-anything-but he didn't know what. Draco knew his sympathy would be uninvited and unwanted.

Downing the last of his drink he stood and walked to his room. He momentarily paused at Hermione's door but didn't hear anything so he continued down the hall. He didn't know how he would sleep tonight. Draco could feel Hermione's presence through the walls making his blood turn hot.

A cold shower. Yes. That's exactly what he needed.

He entered his large bedroom and gently shut the door. It was the only room, besides the library, that Draco had let the Slytherin in him come out. A king sized bed made of dark ebony sat against the left wall. His house colors of green and silver adorned the bedding, as well as the large window on the back wall. His matching armoire sat on the right wall, next to the door to the bathroom. His bathroom was identical to Hermiones, except where hers was a sparkling white, his was made of shining black marble.

Carelessly chucking off his clothes, Draco made his way to the shower, turning it to as cold as he could stand. He glimpsed the familiar mark on his left forearm and grimaced down at it while the freezing water beat at his back. A large ugly scar ran down the center of the mark, cutting the image in half. He still vividly remembered the day he did it.

_His Aunt Bellatrix was in the middle of torturing Hermione. Draco, unable to do anything, ran to the sitting room nearby and vomited his guts out onto the ornate rug. With Hermione's screams filling his ears, he shoved his sleeve up to his arm staring at the Dark Mark. The ugly skull and snake stared up at him, and his eyes burned. He didn't want this Mark, he didn't ask for it. Before he even registered what he was doing he summoned a dagger and cut a deep slice straight through the center of it. _

_His mother found him moments later, dagger still in hand with blood running down his arm and pooling around him. She healed it as best she could, but a giant ugly puckered scar still remained. _

"_You never roll this sleeve up again, do you understand?" She said, violently tugging his shirt and sleeve back into place, "If someone asks you to call the Dark Lord with it, you refuse. __**Do you understand**__?" His mother grabbed his face, forcing Draco to look her in the eyes. _

_He shakily nodded and Hermione's screams stopped._

"_We need to go back out there." His mother held his hand tightly as they made their way back to the foyer. _

_Bellatrix sneered at them as they returned, taking in Draco's pale, sweat sheen face. "Don't be a coward like your father, Draco."_

'_I am a coward, though.'_ He thought as he turned off the water. He should have saved Hermione, figured out some way to stop his Aunt from carving that disgusting name into her arm.

Draco stepped out of the shower and dried off. He had, at least, destroyed the Horcrux that Voldemort had taught his aunt to create. He has wanted to kill Bellatrix himself, but Molly Weasley had beaten him to it.

After putting on a pair of silk black boxers, he slipped under his emerald green sheets, placing an arm under his head. Draco could still feel Hermione's presence from down the hallway. It kept his nerves on end and prevented him from being able to fall asleep.

It was going to be a _very_ long night.

* * *

Draco woke early, eyes heavy from lack of rest. He stood from the bed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Walking to his armoire, he pulled out his usual dark outfit, a black button down with a matching tie and slim fitting black trousers. It was pretty much all he owned. The only few splashes of color were his old Slytherin tie and scarf, which he didn't wear anyways. He had outgrown his robes now that he stood quite a few inches taller than when he was as a teenager.

After dressing he walked to his bathroom sink and combed his hair. He had let the top grow a little longer since his Hogwarts days, but still kept the sides short.

He checked the clock hanging on the wall of his bedroom. It was nearly 8, time to go.

Draco rushed out of his room, grabbing his jacket on the way. Surprisingly, Hermione's door was still shut- maybe she wasn't the early bird he thought her to be. He passed the kitchen and library, glancing into each but didn't see that bushy head of hair. He reluctantly stepped into the Floo, slightly disappointed.

His work day at the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes passed by in a blur, paperwork and co-workers keeping him momentarily distracted. Draco's thoughts kept going back to the witch in his house. Was she comfortable? Was Tivy feeding her, was Hermione letting her? Anxious to leave, he glanced at the clock, 10 minutes until he could slip out.

He finished the paperwork he was currently working on, a report on a muggleborn child whose magic recently developed. He had gotten mad at his older brother and turned his ears into large elephant ones. Draco was tasked with going to the family, fixing the boys ears and oblivitating their memories. It was the only part of his job he hated and he wished he could explain that the child was a wizard. Thankfully the new Hogwarts year started next month so Mcgonagall would be visiting him soon to tell them what was going on and deliver his letter.

Draco stood, stretching his arms above his head. The Potter's would be at the house around 6 and he wanted to get home soon to make sure everything was ready. While he packed up his files he had a thought. What did he call the Weasellete now? Girl Potter? Potter #2? Ginny? He scrunched his face. Maybe he'd ask Hermione before they got there. With his thoughts back to the witch in his house, he hurried to leave.

"You're sure in a hurry."

Draco looked up to see Blaise Zabini standing in the doorway.

"Blaise! How are you?" Draco excitedly greeted his friend, shaking his hand. After the war, Blaise was one of the only people who kept in contact with him.

"Great, actually just interviewed for a position over in the Auror Department. Figured I'd stop in, see how you were. It's been awhile." Blaise crossed his arms, leaning against the door. "But it looks like you're in a rush."

Draco sheepishly nodded, scratching the back of his head, "Sorry, mate. But let's get drinks soon. I'll send you an owl."

"Alright, alright. Let's walk to the Floos together at least.

Draco led the way, shutting his office door behind them, "So, did you get the job?"

Blaise nodded, "Yup, I start next week. Sad business who I'm replacing though. I cant believe one of the golden trio are dead, and by a Death Eater no less. After everything they went through in the war.." He trailed off, shaking his head in disbelief.

Draco frowned and sighed, "I honestly never thought it possible," Now at the Floos, he stepped up and grabbed a handful of powder, "I have to go, but we need to meet up, grab a drink."

"Absolutely mate. Owl me." Blaise clapped a hand on Draco's shoulder before grabbing his own Floo powder.

The flames brought Draco home and he stepped through into the living room quickly. He needed to speak to Tivy and make sure everything was ready for the Potters arrival. He wanted to make a good impression, make sure they are comfortable with Hermione staying here.

Taking off his tie and unbuttoning a few top buttons of his shirt he made his way to the kitchen. Tivy stood at the stove, stirring a large pot. The smells of garlic and tomatoes filled the room. Hermione sat on a stool at the kitchen island, watching the elf cook. Hearing Draco enter the room she had quickly stood, placing both hands on her stomach to balance herself.

"Hello." Stupid, stupid, stupid. _Why_ couldn't he have said something better? _Idiot. _

"Hello," Hermione replied, stiffly sitting back down.

Tivy turned from her cooking, "Hello Master Draco! Dinner will be ready by the time your guests arrive."

Draco nodded at her, giving a gentle smile, "Thank you very much, Tivy." He turned to Hermione finally able to compose himself, "Did you have a good day?"

Hermione blinked and then furrowed her brow, "Yes... Thank you."

She must think him a simpleton, "Okay, good. Well, I'm going to freshen up before dinner." Draco dipped his chin to her before leaving the room. Did he just _bow_ to her? _What_ was wrong with him today? Honestly, he was supposed to be suave. Calm, cool and collected like the Slytherin prince he was, but Hermione made his mind blank.

Rubbing his temple, Draco made his way to the bathroom, quickly undressing and showering. He dressed in a pair of black slacks and a black v-neck sweater. He styled his hair and sighed looking into the mirror. _Never_ in his life did he think he'd be nervous about Harry Fucking Potter coming to his home. If only his father could see him now. He huffed a laugh to himself as he walked back downstairs.

The clock in the kitchen read 5:30. Good, still some time yet. Tivy was still cooking but Hermione was no longer at her spot at the island. Draco turned to his liquor cabinet, pouring himself a small glass of wine. Maybe he'd flip through a book while he waited. He opened the library door but stopped short before entering.

Hermione laid on the chaise curled under a fluffy throw blanket, book in hand. Upon Draco entering she snapped it shut and set it on the coffee table, cover side down.

Draco leaned against the doorframe, smirking and swirling the wine in his glass, "And just what book, may I ask, has you so enraptured?" He watched a deep blush overcome Hermione's face. It went from her neck all the way to her hairline.

"Nothing, just a light read," She hurriedly stood, tucking the book under the blanket. She wore a knee length flowy dress that was a deep navy and, much to Draco's delight, did not have on any shoes. Was she that comfortable here?

Draco walked towards her, tucking his free hand into his pants pocket, "C'mon, Granger, let's see it. If it's got the legendary bookworm captivated, maybe I'd like to read it too."

"It's nothing! Don't worry about it," Hermione crossed her arms, glaring at him as her blush intensified and tried to block his path from reaching the chaise.

Draco grinned, "Oh I _must_ know now." He quickly stepped around her, making quick work of yanking the blanket to tumble out the book from between it.

Draco started to laugh uncontrollably at the sight of the cover. There, on the chaise, lay '_Traveling with Trolls' _by Gilderoy Lockhart.

Hermione sneered at him as she grabbed the book and shoved it roughly into Draco's chest. Her face was the color of a plump ripe tomato.

"Master, it's time to open the Floo." They both whirled around to find Tivy standing at the door, a small smile on her face.

Draco wiped a few tears from his eyes, catching his breath. "Right, thank you." He placed the book back on the table, grinning at Hermione as he made his way to the living room. He flicked his wand at the fireplace, opening his Floo system.

A few moments later the green flames burst to life, revealing Harry Potter dressed in khaki pants and a maroon button down shirt. The Weaselette followed behind him dressed in a short sleeve ruffled dress in the same maroon. And, clinging to the side of her leg, was a miniature Harry Potter.

Draco blinked. A child. In his house. Clearing his throat, he opened his mouth to welcome them before he was interrupted.

"Harry! Ginny!" Hermione rushed past him to hug them. "And James! What are you doing here?"

Ginny grimaced, "Mum was supposed to watch him but accidentally mentioned that we were coming to see you. James wouldn't stop crying until we agreed to bring him with us."

Upon seeing Hermione, James loosed himself from his mother's grip and clung to Hermione's skirts. He shyly peeked around her to look at Draco.

Draco cleared his throat again, "Potter, Weasley. Welcome to my home." He awkwardly inclined his head before hesitantly addressing the small boy clutching Hermione's dress. "Little Potter."

Ginny smirked at him while walking by. She gave him a pat on the shoulder, "You can call me Ginny, ferret, and our sons name is James, as I'm sure you know." She continued down the kitchen.

He heard Potter sigh and turned towards him, "My wife. Could've been in Slytherin, I swear." Potter turned towards Draco and, after a moment's pause, stuck his hand out.

Draco looked at the offered hand and back up to Potter's face. He barely hesitated before grabbing it and giving a firm handshake.

Harry nodded, "Right. Well then. We have a lot to talk about tonight."

The four of them followed after Ginny into the kitchen. Draco led the way and walked directly to the liquor cabinet. He needed something stronger than wine and poured himself a glass of firewhiskey. He offered Potter a glass but he declined. Draco frowned, '_Of course, always a goody two-shoes.' _

"I'd love a glass," Ginny piped up from where she was watching Tivy cook.

Draco raised a brow but didn't comment, offering her the half-filled glass. He glanced over at Hermione standing on the other side of the kitchen island. James still clung to her skirt and she looked at Potter, frowning. No doubt wondering what he had meant back in the living room.

"Dinner is ready, Master. Please everyone have a seat and Tivy will bring the food to the table."

The party made their way to the set table with Draco sitting on either side of Ginny and Potter and Hermione across from him. James sat between the two women.

Tivy levitated a large bowl of pasta to the table and placed a serving on everyone's plate. Following Draco's earlier instructions, she gave extra to Hermione.

They all began to eat in awkward silence. He watched as Ginny cut James's food into tiny portions. The boy tried to shovel a bite into his mouth but turned the fork too soon and dumped it all back onto the plate.

Draco smirked as Hermione fed him a bite of food. James caught his eye and smiled at him as he chewed. " , have you ever seen a ghost?"

Draco blinked at him, "Uh, I suppose. At Hogwarts, yes, there are a few."

"My Mamie says that people with really blonde hair used to have brown like me but saw a ghost and got so scared it turned white! You must have been _really_ scared." James replied while successfully shoveling a fork full of food into his mouth.

Hermione clamped her lips together to keep her smile hidden but Ginny and Harry both barked out a laugh.

Draco glared at them but turned towards James, "Perhaps you'll have white hair like me once you go to school and see Moaning Myrtle." He smirked at James while sipping his firewhiskey.

"Who is Moaning Myrtle?" James asked, wide-eyed.

"Only the _scariest_ ghost at Hogwarts!" Draco heard Potter snort his agreement. "She died while looking into the eyes of a Basilisk," Draco opened his eyes real wide for emphasis

James sat open-mouthed.

"Stop it, you'll scare the poor thing." Hermione chided, "Besides, Myrtle wasn't scary. Bloody Baron was much worse. That book I gave you, James, has information all about him."

"That's so COOL! I can't wait to go to Hogwarts!" James interrupted jumping from his seat and running towards Draco. He gripped his sleeve, tugging on it, "What else can you tell me?!"

Draco smirked down at the mini-Potter, "Go eat and I'll tell you all about Hogwarts."

James returned to his seat, quickly shoveling food into his mouth as Draco told him about the other ghosts, classes, secret room and, aided by the other three previous students, much about the history.

After dinner, Draco levitated the dishes to the sink and called for Tivy who apprated into the kitchen with a pop. He led the party into the library with a now full glass of firewhiskey. James had started to nod off, belly full and probably overwhelmed by the amount of information they threw at him. Potter carried him into the library, momentarily stopping to look around in awe. He deposited James onto the chaise, covering him with Hermione's blanket.

"Damn, Malfoy. This is impressive." Ginny said while looking around.

"Thank you. I've always been particular about libraries." He replied while walking over to the large table. He set his drink down and leaned against it, observing his guests.

Ginny and Potter were looking around while Hermione awkwardly stood by the door. Draco frowned, she seemed so out of place, even with her own friends. He stood and pulled out one of the padded chairs, "Granger? Would you like to sit?"

Hermione glanced at him and narrowed her eyes. She hesitated for a few moments but dipped her chin and walked over. She murmured her thanks as she sat. Draco noticed Ginny and Potter give each other a look.

Draco sat in the chair at the head of the table to Hermione's right, "Potters, care to join us?" He called across the room.

The pair made their way over and took a seat. Potter to Draco's right and Ginny on the other side of Hermione.

They sat in an uncomfortable silence. Draco sipped his drink as he looked at them. Ginny seemed to be eyeing Potter like he was supposed to say something and Potter was making it a point to ignore her.

Fine, guess he would have to man up.

"So," Draco cut the silence, "What was it we needed to discuss?"

Potter frowned, drumming his fingers on the table, "Some new reports. We caught Rookwood last night. Gave him some veritaserum to make him talk."

Draco bristled. Rookwood had been a loyal follower of the Dark Lord. He had an insatiable bloodlust for muggles and muggleborns that Voldemort had found to be quite entertaining.

"They're still looking for Hermione," Potter continued, "As far as we know there are only about thirty Death Eaters actively searching. But... They're trying to bring Voldemort back." Harry rubbed his face, "They need the time-turner they think she has to use to go back and stop us from destroying the Horcruxes."

Draco glanced at Hermione, she was staring down at the table, her expression unreadable.

"Were you able to find out who's leading them?" Draco asked, downing his drink.

Harry shook his head, "Apparently Rookwood was pretty low on the totem pole. Orders were passed down but even he doesn't know who's at the top."

Draco frowned into his empty glass. Who could be leading this insanity?

Ginny huffed and voiced his thoughts, "Honestly, this is idiotic! Who would _want_ to bring him back? Most of the Death Eaters feared him."

Draco grunted his agreement, "There were still many that looked up to him."

"That's where you come in, Malfoy. I've talked to Kingsley, and... Well..." Potter darted his eyes around the room, trying to not look at Draco. He was obviously extremely uncomfortable with what he was about to say, "We want you to transfer to the Auror department."


	6. Chapter Six

_**[A/N: Hey guys! Happy Sunday. As promised, here is Chapter 6! I hope you all enjoy! And as always, thank you to my beta-reader Sara!]**_

Chapter Six

_Draco_

_September 1, 1999 - 1 year and 4 months after the Second Wizarding War._

_Draco sighed as he stood on Platform 9 3/4, alone. Both of his parents had been given their sentencings, so he'd be starting his 8th year at Hogwarts without their cold well-wishes. He tucked his hands into his pants pockets, scowling. He figured this is how he would spend most of his time-by himself. Most of the wizarding world hated him, if not all, for what he did during the war. Letting Bellatrix and her pack of Death Eaters into Hogwarts, cursing Katie Bell and Slughorn-nearly killing Weasley when he drank the wine meant for Dumbledore. _

_Speaking of Weasley, Draco spotted the collection of the red-haired family making their way to the end of the platform where he stood._

"_Well, __**I **__think it's cool we'll be graduating together! We'll get to share classes!" The Weaselettee said, pushing her trolley next to the Weasels. _

"_Shove off Ginny. You're only happy that you'll share classes with Harry," he replied, stopping a few feet away from Draco._

_Ugh, his mother would berate him for being an eavesdropper but they spoke so __**loud**__._

_Ginny grinned, "That is a mighty fine perk, but I'm also happy Hermione will share classes with me!" _

_At the mention of the bookworm, Draco perked up. He'd never admit it to __**anyone**__, but after the war, he had gained a sort of...interest. Simply reading articles about her in the Prophet and saving the pages that had her picture. He spied the mop of curls standing next to Molly Weasley and Potter. She seemed melancholy and Draco wondered if her muggle parents were nearby. _

_Draco frowned as a sudden realization hit him-maybe they didn't survive the war._

_The Hogwarts Express rolled into the station pulling Draco from his thoughts and silencing the two youngest Weasleys from their bickering. _

_The familiar glittering red of the train nearly made Draco's heart skip a beat as it came to a stop. The war was over and the light side had won. Aside from his father's life sentence to Azkaban and his mother never being able to set foot in England again, he almost felt...happy. _

"_Honestly, Ronald! If you keep dragging me you'll make me trip!"_

_Draco snuck a glance at the group as they made their way on the train. Weasley had Hermione by the hand and was very nearly dragging her onto it. Even though her tone seemed harsh, the grin on her face suggested she didn't seem to mind. _

_Draco sighed. This was going to be a __**long**_ _year. _

_December 20, 1999_

_The holiday season had crept up unexpectedly on Draco. He had planned to stay at Hogwarts, obviously not wanting to spend it alone in the gloomy Manor. Once school was over he'd sell it, the house only made him remember things he'd rather forget. He hadn't even seen the house after his trial at the Ministry and instead had roomed at the Leaky Cauldron for the better part of a year. _

_Draco sat at a table in the library, studying for an Advanced Potions test. He really didn't __**need**_ _to study for it, but with Blaise being his only friend, he found he had too much free time. _

"_Ron, stop. I need to study for Slughorn's test. It's the last one before Christmas."_

_Draco inwardly groaned at the sound of Hermione's voice. This had been a common occurrence since school had started. The Weasley boy just could not seem to keep it in his pants. He tried to avoid them as much as possible, preferring to keep his head down and not cause any issues. Unfortunately, Hermione spent as much time in the library as he did, which meant the Weasel was usually there too. _

"_C'mon, 'Mione. All you do is study," Weasley replied in a whining voice. _

"_I'll have you know, I plan to finish first in all my classes. The only subject where I have a real competitor is Advanced Potions."_

"_Who?"_

_Hermione lowered her voice but Draco could still hear her, "Malfoy."_

_He smirked, he was giving her a run for her money. Good. He tucked his head back down into his book. No doubt there were looking at him and he wanted to at least __**look**_ _like he wasn't eavesdropping. _

_He heard Weasley snort, "Oh please. The ferret couldn't possibly be that smart."_

"_Actually, he is. It usually alternates between him and I on who completes their potions first. Which is why I need to study. Otherwise, he'll beat me."_

_Draco blinked at the page he was staring at. Did Hermione Granger just...compliment him? He heard the scrape of a chair and rustle of papers. _

"_Alright, alright. I need to meet Harry and Gin' at the Quidditch pitch anyways," Draco heard a wet kissing sound, "I'll see you later."_

_He watched the Weasel leave the library. Thank Merlin, now he actually __**could**_ _study. He peeked a glance over to Hermione. She had her hair pulled back into a ponytail, a few stray curls had popped loose to frame her face. She had her Advanced Potion book spread out along with several pieces of parchments that were being furiously scribbled on with her quill. _

_Draco watched Hermione worry her lower lip between her teeth as she read over the book. He could feel himself getting hard at the thought of that same mouth being on him. Hermione suddenly glanced up, chocolate brown meeting icy blue. Draco quickly looked back down at his own book, feeling a blush bloom on his cheeks. After a few minutes he decided he'd retreat to the Slytherin commons, Hermione's presence was too distracting. _

_Draco collected his book and parchment as he stood and stuffed everything into his bag. He risked another glance at Hermione, who was deep into her book. Good, at least he could make a graceful exit. _

"_Hey, Draco! Where you off to?" Blaise stood at the door of the library, blocking Draco's path. _

_Shit. _

"_Just heading back to the common room to study."_

_Blaise quirked an eyebrow, "But you're in the library..."_

_Draco inclined his head at Hermione, giving Blaise a 'shut the fuck up right now' look._

_Blaise grinned looking over Draco's shoulder at the bookworm, "Ahhh, I see. Well, please, don't let me delay you," He stepped aside the let Draco pass. _

_Draco scowled at him and made his way back to the dungeons. Unfortunately, Blaise knew of his infatuation. Too many glasses of firewhiskey that he had tried to drown himself in after his mother's banishment had him spilling his best-kept secret. Blaise found it all too comical and always tried to bring the bookworm into random conversations to get a rise out of him. _

_He stepped through the opening to the commons and found a small table by the back wall. A few older Slytherins sneered at him as he passed. This was the usual reaction Draco got, sometimes with the occasional slur thrown his way. No one, besides the Wizengamot and his mother, knew the things he had done to help the Golden Trio end the war. _

_He set up his book and parchments at the table and continued studying, trying to ignore the eyes on him. _

"_Astoria, don't."_

_Draco looked up to see Astoria Greengrass making her way towards him. She nervously fiddled with the hem of her sweater. Draco set his quill down and took a deep breath. Great. _

_Her older sister Daphne sat on a couch in the middle of the room with a few younger Slytherin, glaring at Draco. _

_Astoria now stood next to the table, "Hello Draco."_

"_Astoria."_

"_What are you studying?"_

_Draco suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. He did not have the patience for small talk, "What do you want, Astoria?"_

_She frowned, furrowing her brows. Draco should feel bad, she was nice enough girl but her naïveté infuriated him. All of the things people went through in the war and so many families had done __**nothing**__. Most acted like nothing had even happened and it drove him insane. _

"_Why don't you come sit with us by the fire?" She gestured over her shoulder._

_Draco glance to Daphne to find her scowling at them, "No, thank you. It doesn't look like your sister wants much to do with me."_

_Astoria looked back at her sister, "Oh it's okay! She looks like that all the time-"_

"_I said no," Draco interrupted, turning back to his studying. A headache was forming and he desperately wished she would just leave already. _

_Taking the hint, Astoria dropped her hand and walked back to her sister. Draco dared a glance out of the corner of his eye. She was sitting on the couch, frowning into the fire. He should feel bad but he just...didn't. _

_The next day, Draco sat at his usual seat in Slughorn's class-all the way in the back. He fiddled with his quill while he waited for class to start and watched the students file in. His class was fairly small, only 8 people. A few Hufflepuffs that he didn't know, Terry Boot and Marietta Edgecomb that he recognized from Dumbledore's Army, along with 2 other Ravenclaws. Hermione was the only Gryffindor, and Draco the only Slytherin. _

_He perked up as Hermione entered the room. She left her curls down today, a look which was Draco's favorite. Normally, when they'd start brewing, she'd put it up in a ponytail and he'd get a beautiful view at her long slender neck as she bent over the cauldron. On the few occasions that they worked with partners, she usually paired up with Boot. His table was right in front of Draco's and he'd get a front-row seat to that perfect arse leaning over the table-_

"_Good afternoon, my bright young students!" Slughorn yelled, pulling Draco from his lust-filled thoughts. _

_Merlin help him, he had it bad. _

"_Today's hands-on test, as you know, will be to brew a batch of Draught of Peace. Now, who can tell me what this potion does?"_

_Hermione's hand instantly shot up and Draco smirked._

"_Yes, Miss Granger."_

"_It relieves anxiety, sir. However, adding too much Syrup of Helleborne can cause the user to fall into a long, sometimes irreversible sleep."_

"_Well done, Miss Granger, well done! Five points to Gryffindor," Slughorn made his way to the large table at the front of the room, "Now then. All ingredients are in the cupboards. You have two hours, time begins..." He checked his pocket watch, "Now."_

_Draco watched Hermione race to the cupboards at the front of the room. He preferred to wait until everyone else was done before grabbing his own items. As she walked back to her table, Boot called over to her. _

"_Hey, Granger! You gonna beat Malfoy today?"_

_Hermione glanced back to Draco and their eyes met. She quickly looked away and over to Boot, "I have complete confidence in my abilities."_

_Draco sighed as he made his way to the cupboards, collecting his ingredients. Draught of Peace was a fairly straightforward recipe, but he'd let her have this one, just this once. _

_Two hours quickly passed as Draco finished brewing his potion. He glanced around the room and noticed Hermione also finished. He tried to make it look like he was still working on it so she could finish first. _

"_Professor, my Draught is done," Hermione called to the Potion Master. _

"_Oh-ho. Let's see what we have here," Slughorn made his way to Hermione's table. "Marvelous turquoise color. Consistency looks superb. Fantastic work, Miss Granger," He glanced a look at Draco, "Tough luck, my boy. Maybe next time." _

_Draco simply shrugged, resting his chin in his palm while Slughorn prattled on about Hermione's potion. _

_For her, he'd come second place any day. _

_June 25, 2000_

_Draco stood at the front of the Great Hall with the rest of the 7th and 8th years. Ravenclaw had won the house cup, so the Hall was decked in blue and bronze. McGonagall stood before them, giving a frilly speech about accomplishments and perseverance. He couldn't care less about what was being said when the witch across the room had him so captivated. _

_The graduates had traded in their school robes for suits and dresses. Draco wore a finely tailored all-black suit, but Hermione... She looked resplendent. She wore a pale blue dress, the pleated lightweight skirt stopped just at her ankles, revealing a pair of silver pumps that made her a few inches taller than her short 5'5" frame. The neckline was tastefully cut, off the shoulder and the sleeves were loose and sheer, cuffing at her wrists. Hermione must have used a smoothing charm on her curls as they were normally tight and crazy, but today they fell in composed waves down to her lower back. She looked like a Greecian goddess. _

"_Graduates, congratulations! You have officially completed your wizarding education. I now send you out into the world as full-fledged witches and wizards!" Draco forced himself to look away from Hermione as the Headmistress finished her speech. _

_The lower years started to sing 'Hogy Hogy Hogwarts' as the 7th and 8th years made their way to the lake to ride the boats that brought them to Hogwarts all those years ago, to the train station. _

_Draco climbed into the boat, the finality of being done with school hitting him like a ton of bricks. He looked for Hermione and found her sitting in a boat with the Weasel, their hands clasped together. Draco frowned, it really was time for the real world to start. _

_It was time for him to forget about Hermione Granger. _

* * *

August 20, 2005

Draco's thoughts had been on Hermione all day, she had recently been bedridden. With her pregnancy nearing its end, her healer had said she need to relax as much as possible to avoid complications. Thankfully, Draco had Tivy to watch over her, but it didn't stop him from worrying.

He sighed, looking over his current report. It had been 2 weeks since he had agreed to become an Auror, and Potter had him listing names of any Death Eaters that had escaped after the war, as well as the names of witches and wizards that might join them.

"You're a right foul git, Zabini."

Draco set his quill down, rubbing his temple. He could tell from that annoying voice that Finnigan and Blaise were back from the field.

He heard Blaise respond with a chuckle, "It's not my fault your wand hates you. Honestly, I think maybe Ollivander had a sense of humor when he gave you that thing."

The pair walked by Draco's office, situated next to Potter's. They entered Potter's office to report to him what had they learned while they were out.

Finnigan poked his head through Draco's door a few minutes later, "Oi, Malfoy! Potter wants you."

Draco stood and followed him to his office. Blaise sat in a metal chair in front of the desk, with Potter across on the opposite side.

"Zabini, can you please repeat what you told me for Malfoy?"

Blaise nodded, "Finnigan and I caught wind of a few rumors that some Death Eaters had been spotted in Northern England. We were able to track them down and chased them till we hit the border of Scotland. They apparated and we lost them. Finnigan tried to hex them before they apparated but it backfired," Blaise finished, leaning back in the chair.

"Did you recognize anyone?" Draco asked, frowning.

Blaise scowled, "Only one," He flicked his eyes to the floor, "Theodore Nott."

Draco blanched, plopping down into the chair next to Blaise, "You're sure?"

"Yes."

"Do you still have contact with him?" Potter asked Draco, leaning forward.

He shook his head, "After his father died at the Battle of Hogwarts he sort of just..disappeared."

Finnigan snorted from behind them, standing at the door, "Apparently he disappeared right into the arms of Death Eaters."

Draco sighed, rubbing his temple, a headache was starting to form.

"Would you be willing to make contact with him?"

Draco shot his eyes to Potter, "No. Absolutely not."

"I know you want to stay separate from them but... We need intel. When Voldemort was in power, everything they did was so public. Now they're being secretive, we only know what Rookwoods' told us but who knows what else we could find out from having someone on the inside," Potter pleaded.

Draco abruptly stood, the force knocking his chair to the ground, "Find someone else. I will _not _become some double agent martyr like Snape. Unlike him, I actually have things I want to live for."

He stalked out of the room, rounding the corner to grab his coat from his office. He slammed the door closed and all but ran to the Floos. The Ministry walls were closing in on him and breathing was becoming difficult. He needed to get out _now_. He quickly jumped into the green flames, falling to the floor of his living room.

He curled up on the hardwood and wept.


	7. Chapter Seven

**A/N: Hey everyone! I just wanted to say thank you so much for all the lovely reviews! I really enjoyed them. Just a heads up with Thanksgiving coming up Chapter 8 might be a day or two late but I will post 2 chapters next week instead of one! I hope you all enjoy and if you live in the US have a Happy Thanksgiving! Shout-out to my beta reader Sara!**

* * *

Chapter Seven

_Hermione_

Hermione heard the Floo roar to life from her seat in the library. Bedrest had been hard and her healer had agreed that sitting in the library shouldn't impact her pregnancy. Hermione had tried to persuade her that she was fine and could return to work but that _apparently_ was "pushing it." She did manage, however, to convince the healer that working on her house-elf law would be safe, which is what she found herself doing at the large table.

Hermione looked up, waiting for Malfoy to come into the library. They had created a sort of routine the past two weeks. He would come and find her in the library when he returned home and tell her about his day, and she would tell him her current status of her law proposal or whatever interesting thing she had found in a book. Then they'd have dinner and spend their evenings quietly reading in the library. It had been awkward at first but surprisingly, it eventually had become something Hermione looked forward to-not that she'd admit it to _anyone._

Instead of Malfoy's steps, she heard a thud and the sound of crying. Her heart pounded in her chest and she stood from the table and quickly walked to the living room. She found Malfoy lying on the floor in a heap in front of the fireplace. He was hunched over with his legs tucked under him, rocking back and forth. The sounds of heart-wrenching sobs poured out of him.

Hermione carefully knelt down next to him and gently placed a hand on his shoulder, "Malfoy, what's happened?"

"I can't go back. Please, please don't make me."

His anguished voice tore at Hermione, "No one is making you do anything, Malfoy," she gently said rubbing soothing circles on his back, "Please take a deep breath, try to calm down."

He took a shuddering breath and paused his rocking, resting his forehead to the ground, "I can't go back to the Death Eaters, Hermione. Potter wants me to, but I can't."

Hermione's hand stilled on his back, "What?"

"Please. Don't let him-"

"Shh. It's okay. I'll talk to Harry," She interrupted, continuing her ministrations on his back, "Tivy!" she gently called.

Tivy appeared at the living room doorway and quickly walked to the opposite side of Malfoy.

"I need you to help me get him to his room."

Together they guided Malfoy down the hall and up the stairs. Thankfully they went slowly, or Hermione would've had to lag behind. By the time they reached his bedroom door, he seemed mostly recovered. Tivy opened the door and walked to his bed, pulling back the sheets. Hermione guided him towards it with one hand on his elbow and the other at his back. Once at his bedside, she gently coaxed his shoes and blazer off, setting them on the floor.

Wordlessly he laid down and Tivy levitated the blankets over him. Hermione summoned a nearby green wingback from in front of the window and placed it at the side of his bed.

"Thank you, Tivy. I'm going to stay here to make sure he's alright. Do you think you could make dinner? Something warm and hearty," Hermione quietly said as she sat.

"Of course, Miss. Anything Master Draco needs," The elf vacated the room, leaving Hermione alone with Malfoy.

She looked over at the blonde-haired wizard. He was laying on his back, staring up at the ceiling. His face held no emotion, but his eyes... Hermione could see the inner turmoil happening behind them.

"I-I'm sorry you had to see that," Malfoy whispered, continuing to stare upwards.

Hermione frowned, "What happened, Draco?"

He sighed and placed his arm across his face, covering his eyes in the crook of his elbow, "Please, Hermione, not now... I'd like to be left alone."

It was odd how those words hurt her but, understanding grief better than most, she simply stood and walked towards the door. As she opened it, she glanced back at Draco. He had turned on his side, away from her and curled into the fetal position.

She gripped the edge of the door tightly, "When you're ready to talk, I'll be in the library."

* * *

Hermione had retreated to the library nearly three hours ago. At first, unable to keep her concentration on anything, she had fiddled with her quill and read the same sentence multiple times. She was worried about Draco, worried about his state of mind. Not knowing why he was in such a state felt like torture.

She had immediately sent an owl to Harry but hadn't heard back. By hour two, she had finally been able to settle and read her book-an old Transfiguration textbook from the 1800's. By hour three, Hermione had decided that if Draco wasn't down in the next hour, she'd go check on him whether he wanted her to or not.

Not ten minutes later, the library door creaked open and Hermione whipped her head up. Draco slid through and shut it gently behind him. He wore a pair of black sweatpants and a matching long-sleeved t-shirt that stretched across his chest. He kept his gaze to the floor and leaned back against the door.

"I'm sorry," He said, stuffing his hands into his pockets and shifting. Hermione could see how uncomfortable he was. It was odd seeing him like this, normally he was so confident and self-assured, but now he almost seemed like a child waiting to be reprimanded.

"Whatever for?" She sat up and set her book on the coffee table in front of her.

Draco sighed, "For basically coming home with a full-blown panic attack and then kicking you out of my room after you were kind enough to help me."

"While I don't know _why _you were upset, I do understand what you were feeling," She gave him a small sympathetic smile as he finally looked at her.

Draco looked back down to the floor for a moment and then straightened his back and walked over to sit across from her in one of the cushioned chairs. His eyes darted around the room as he nervously ran his hands over his sweatpants, "Do you remember Theodore Nott?" Hermione nodded and he continued, "Well, Blaise and Finnigan were in the field earlier today and tracked down a small group of Death Eaters. Blaise recognized Theo among them. Potter wants me to get in contact with him and... Try to rejoin the Death Eaters as a double agent."

Hermione gasped, "Surely he must have meant something else!"

Draco shook his head, "No, Potter was pretty clear about what he wants," He leaned back in the chair sighing, "He's getting desperate for information, we all are."

"But isn't there something else he could do? Someone else he could ask?" Hermione placed her hand at the base of her throat and swallowed hard, "He's basically turning you into Snape."

Draco snorted, "Yes and we all know how it ended for him," he pinched the bridge of his nose as he tipped his head over the back of the chair, "I've thought it over for the last few hours after I was able to compose myself, and... I don't think I have much of a choice."

He sat up and looked Hermione directly in the eyes, "I do, however, need your help."

"With what?"

"How good are you at glamour charms?"

Hermione cocked her head, "What, exactly, do you need a glamour charm for?"

Draco pressed his lips to a thin line, "Do you think you could handle seeing something gruesome?"

She narrowed her eyes at him, "I like to believe I have a little more gut than most, yes."

He started to roll up his left sleeve and Hermione realized he was going to show her his Dark Mark. He flicked his gaze to her face when he reached the base of it, silently asking for permission to continue. She gave him a curt nod and he yanked his sleeve to his elbow.

Hermione gasped and placed a hand over her mouth at what she saw. A long, puckered, jagged red scar ran from the top of the skull down the middle, stopping just before the tip of the snakes tail.

"Draco, what happened? Who did that to you?" she breathed out.

He quickly yanked his sleeve back down, "It doesn't matter, it was a long time ago. But it will cause an issue if I'm to rejoin them. They'll want to see it. I'm complete rubbish at those kinds of charms, so, if you could help me I'd be indebted to you."

Oh, Harry was going to receive a _severe_ Howler tomorrow. Hermione wordlessly nodded at him. She'd have to do a bit of research, as the only glamour charm she knew involved the caster to have direct contact and well... She didn't know if she could stomach it.

Draco patted his hands on his legs, "Right. Well then, I'm famished and whatever Tivy was cooking smelled delightful. Did you eat already?"

"Ah-yes, about an hour ago. You go ahead, I have some research I need to do."

Draco smirked at her, "Typical Granger," He stood and walked towards the door, pausing with his hand on the knob and turned to look back at her, "That's twice now, you know."

"Twice what?" she asked as he opened the door.

He smirked, his face full of amusement, "Twice that you've called me Draco," He left the room as Hermione's face warmed. Oh yes, Hary was _definitely_ getting a Howler first thing in the morning.

* * *

Hermione had spent the better part of an hour perusing the shelves of Draco's library, attempting to find a book on charms. The only one she had found with any mention glamour charms, required the area that needed to be glamoured covered in the sap of a Bowtruckle. Unfortunately, that involved killing said creature and went against all of her morals.

Hermione huffed as she tossed the book on the table. She leaned back on the chaise and closed her eyes, rubbing gentle circles on her stomach. At 36 weeks her stomach had become enormous, and simple movements were becoming difficult. She still hadn't decided on any names, Ron had liked Rose for a girl and Edward for a boy. Hermione hoped it was a girl, having a boy with no father to help teach him all the normal male things... It was more than heartbreaking. Tears pricked the corners of her eyes and she willed her thoughts back to the matter at hand.

Hermione was furious that she couldn't find anything else with any of the books in the library and she supposed she had no choice but to use the only glamour charm she knew. She still needed to discuss this with Harry, first. The whole idea sounded absolutely insane, what if Draco was found out? He could be killed! Hermione furrowed her brow and sighed. A sharp kick in her stomach made her gasp in pain and she snapped her eyes open.

Draco was leaning on the door and had obviously been watching her, "Are you alright?" he asked, frowning and pushing off the door.

She waved him off, "Fine, just going to give birth to a football player."

He cocked his head, "Football?"

Hermione gave him a small smile as she sat up, "A muggle sport. Think Quidditch without the brooms and with only chasers and keepers, and the quaffle can only be kicked."

"The sounds... Boring."

She barked out a laugh, "Yes, I suppose it can be but it's actually quite popular."

She watched Draco stroll across the room and pick up the book she had been reading, "_Charms and Hexes for the every day Pureblood Witch or Wizard_?" He cracked a smile, "And just _what_ were you reading this for?"

Hermione sighed, "I only know one glamour charm, and-well... It requires me to... Touch your mark."

Draco sat on the edge of the chair, leaning forward, "Ah."

"This is the only book I found that had any mention of a glamour charm but it's pretty medieval," Hermione rubbed the side of her face, "Honestly, poor Bowtruckles."

Draco frowned, "It's alright, I can figure something else out."

Hermione saw a flash of hurt cross his face. Surprisingly, it wasn't the idea of touching him that revolted her so much as touching that mark, "I want to speak to Harry before you make any hasty decisions, anyway."

He rubbed the back of his neck, "I don't think it'll do much good. I have to do this, there's no one else."

She narrowed her eyes at him, "You don't want to do this though," Not a question, she already knew the answer.

He gave a bitter chuckle, "Of course not but..." He met her gaze his eyes burning, "If it will keep you safe, I'd do anything."

Hermione's heart beat rapidly in her chest under his intense stare. She could feel heat rising to her cheeks and blood rush in her ears.

After a moment's silence, Draco stood, giving her a smirk, "I'm off to bed. Goodnight Hermione."

She stared wide-eyed after him as he left. Surely he was joking, making fun of her for being in this predicament. He couldn't have possibly meant that he _actually_ cared for her well-being. Sure, he had offered the protection of his home to her, but that was simple. Easy. Going back to the Death Eaters as a double agent to protect her? That was insanity.

Hermione glanced at the clock on the wall, it was only 7. Why had he gone to bed so early? She frowned looking around the room. Her eyes landed back to her law proposal spread out on the table at the opposite end of the room. Well, she would do another hour or two of work and then go to sleep herself.

* * *

The next day, Hermione had woken early. Remembering her promise to herself from yesterday, she summoned Tivy, requesting a Howler. She quickly scratched her message on it and sent it off to the Potters home. Hopefully, it would make for a lovely wake-up call.

Slowly getting out of bed, she made her way to the bathroom to shower. After undressing, she looked herself over in the mirror. Her breasts had become large and swollen the past month and they were riddled with dark blue veins. Her stomach didn't fare any better. Dark stretch marks covered it from the sides to nearly the center. Her healer had given her a potion to use on them once she gave birth and, though she wasn't a vain person, she did hope they'd fade.

After the shower, she donned a large fluffy robe and towel-dried her curls. A tapping on the window revealed Draco's owl, Arra, with a letter. Hermione unlatched the window and took the letter from her beak, giving the owl a treat from the bowl on the sill. The envelope had Hermione's name written in Harry's familiar scrawl. She quickly opened it and sat on the edge of her bed.

_Hermione, _

_Thank you so much_ _for the lovely Howler this morning. Ginny is now furious with me._

_Yes, I did ask Malfoy to speak to Nott and try to gain his trust. We need him to rejoin the Death Eaters. Think of what we could learn from having someone on the inside, don't you remember how invaluable Snape was to the Order? We could stop them from bringing Voldemort back. He can also find out what they know about you and what they're planning. This is all to keep you safe, Hermione. _

_I'm surprised though, that you care so much as to send A HOWLER at 6 in the morning. _

_I'm very sorry Hermione, but I won't change my mind. We need him to do this. _

_Harry_

Hermione crushed the paper in her hands. Harry didn't know what he was asking of Draco. He didn't know what she had seen yesterday-how... broken he was. He may have tried to seem unaffected later on, but she knew it was a farce.

She quickly dressed in a pair of fleece pajama bottoms and a cotton t-shirt. No time to bother with her hair, she left the wet curls to tumble down to her lower back. She made her way down the hall to Draco's bedroom door and knocked.

After a few moments, a shirtless Draco opened it. Bleary-eyed, he looked down at her leaning one arm on the door frame, "Yes?"

Hermione found it difficult to maintain eye contact. She glanced down at his bare torso, thank Merlin he was still wearing pants.

Even though he was of a slimmer build, he still retained quite a bit of muscle. He had a very nice set of abs and strong arms. As her eyes landed on the destroyed Dark Mark, it reminded her of why she was here, snapping Hermione out of her roving. Her stomach felt queasy, she was a recent widow. She should _not _be checking out other men, and certainly not _Malfoy_.

She cleared her throat, flicking her eyes up to Dracos face that was plastered with a smirk, "I want to help."

His smirk instantly fell, "Help with what?"

"Help you, with infiltrating the Death Eaters. Maybe not directly, not at first anyways, but I-I can do research and the glamour... I want to help."

Draco crossed his arms, pushing himself off the doorframe and standing straight, "You're supposed to be resting, Hermione. Your due date is in 3 weeks. You could have this baby at any moment."

Trying to match his power stance, she placed her hands on her hips and scowled, "As you can tell, I am perfectly fine. I wouldn't be doing any more than reading books like I have been."

After studying her pinched face for a moment Draco held up his hands in surrender, " "Alright, alright but that's all. Nothing direct."

"Fine. Give me your arm," Hermione held out her hands, she'd do the charm now while she had the courage for it. If she waited too long she'd chicken out.

He warily set his forearm in her waiting palm.

Hermione took a deep breath as she settled her left hand over the mark and pulled her wand out from her pocket with the right. The skin of her palm tingled and she chalked it up to not having much human contact the past 2 months. It was probably also due to the fact she was hyper-aware of him being _half-naked_ in front of her.

She touched her wand to the backside of her hand, "Tactus Recondunt," Removing her hand revealed his Dark Mark to be now fully intact, "It will last for 24 hours before it fades and has to be re-done.

Draco nodded, frowning at his arm, "I think I liked it more before when it was marred."

Hermione gave him a tight smile, "Yes, so did I."


	8. Chapter Eight

**[A/N: Hey everyone! Hope all my US readers had a lovely Thanksgiving. I didn't realize when I posted Chapter Seven marked ONE MONTH since I posted Chapter One! Crazy how quick it's gone. Thank you to everyone that's reviewed, followed and favorited the story, I really appreciate it! There was one reviewer (r****enowned-warrior) that I added a small scene for ;) hopefully you catch it! Enjoy!]**

* * *

Chapter Eight

_Hermione_

Another week had passed since Hermione had glamoured Draco's dark mark. He had tried to contact Nott but hadn't heard anything yet and everyone was becoming worried. To try to distract herself, Hermione had started to research all manner of things. Books on charms and hexes, transfiguration and a very old, peculiar book on dark blood magic, had become her constant companions.

She was on a very interesting, but disturbing, chapter on how to use muggle blood to brew a potion to make one's skin look young again when the Floo roared to life in the next room. Hermione glanced at the clock, she had gotten so wrapped up in her reading that she didn't even realize what time it was.

A small knock sounded on the door and opened to reveal Tivy, "Miss Ginny is here."

"Honestly Tivy, you don't have to announce me every time I come over," The red-haired witch said as she brushed passed Tivy, totting James and Albus with her. The house-elf only smiled as she closed the door.

Ginny had been coming over in the afternoons for a few hours every day now that Hermione's pregnancy was nearing its end. She had even taken time off Quidditch to help her, and Hermione was extremely grateful to not have to spend so much time alone. Draco was arriving home later and later each day, claiming he needed to get his reporting on the Death Eaters done for Harry as quickly as possible.

While Hermione would never _ever_ tell him, she sometimes missed his presence. Since the incident last week, they had become closer; it had bonded them somehow. Her feelings confused her, sure, she could admit he had become handsome since their awkward school days. He wasn't the snobby, purist prat he had once been, his company had become enjoyable. But she was a recent widow... and she felt extremely guilty for wanting Draco here.

James crawled onto the chaise beside her and snapped her out of her thoughts. He snuggled up to her side, placing his head on her baby bump. He did this every day when they first got here, claiming he could hear the baby making noises. She closed her book, laying it on the table.

Ginny flopped down in the chair across from Hermione, setting Albus on her knee. Now that he was five months old, he was able to hold his head up himself. Ginny supported him with both hands on either side of his body and gently bounced her leg, "How are you feeling today?"

Hermione absently ran her fingers through James' hair, "Fine, just tired, as usual," Now that her bump was full size, sleep had become extremely difficult. Most nights she woke multiple times, rushing to the bathroom to relieve herself as the baby was _so lovingly_ pushing against her bladder.

Ginny nodded, "That's normal, I napped for almost five or six hours every day when I was pregnant with Albus."

James sat up from his place on Hermione's stomach, "She's hungry, Aunty Hermy."

Hermione gave him a small smile, James was convinced the baby was a girl, "Is she now? Well, it does look like it's time for lunch, let's go see what we have."

Hermione slowly stood from the chaise and squared her shoulders while straightening out her back. Her bump had become increasingly heavy and her back was almost always sore. The change in gravity cause a sudden pressure in her bladder and she quickly waddled to the half bath Draco had recently added to the corner of the library.

She had been complaining to Ginny about having to go all the way upstairs to pee, and Ginny had berated him when he arrived home one day for the lack of bathrooms on the first floor. The next morning, Hermione had gone to her usual spot in the library and discovered the extra door. She had thanked him before he left for work and he had simply waved it off, saying the downstairs needed a bathroom anyways.

Hermione smiled to herself as she walked through the library and took James' hands as the group of them went to the kitchen. Tivy popped in front of the kitchen island and set about making lunch after James demanded ham sandwiches for everyone. Hermione had to firmly, but gently, remind him that Tivy was an employee, not a slave. He sheepishly turned to Tivy muttering a please and thank you.

After lunch, they went back to the library for their usual routine. James would curl up with Hermione while she read a chapter from '_Hogwarts: A History._' Ever since that dinner where they had divulged information about Hogwarts, James had become obsessed. Yesterday they had finished a chapter on the various classes that one could take and now it was time for House common rooms.

Hermione was just finishing a passage of Ravenclaw tower when a knock sounded at the window. Ginny stood from her spot on the floor where Albus was crawling around and unlatched the window for Arra to fly in. The owl landed on the arm of one of the chairs and dropped the letter on the seat.

Ginny picked it up, "It's for me, from mum," She hurriedly ripped it open and scanned over it.

Hermione sat up a little, "Is everything alright?"

Ginny loosed a breath, visibly relaxing as she folded the letter back up, "Yeah, they're just worried about you. You know I've received a letter from her almost every single day since you moved out of the Burrow?" Ginny returned to her spot on the floor, "She invited us over for Sunday dinner..."

Hermione sighed, closing the book and setting it on the table. James had fallen asleep, tucked into her side when she was reading to him. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes, "I don't think I'm ready for that yet."

"They want to see you, Hermione. Charlie and Percy won't be there, just us, George and Angelina and Bill and Fleur. They miss you, mum even said they can put away his pictures... If it'll help.

Hermione opened her eyes to look at the sad face of Ginny. Sometimes Hermione forgot that other people were grieving just like her, "No, I would never ask that of her. He was her son..." The words felt thick in her throat and she absently started playing with James' hair to occupy herself from bursting into tears.

"What if you brought Malfoy?" Ginny asked as she started moving Albus's legs around while he was laying on his back.

Hermione snorted, though not in amusement, "I don't envision that going over well. Plus, no one is supposed to know I'm staying here. They still think I live with you. Not that I don't trust them, it's just... I don't want to answer questions."

Ginny shrugged, "When I write her back, I can tell her to tell everyone no questions about Malfoy. You know they'll listen."

Hermione sighed and rubbed her temples, "I'll go, but I'm not bringing Malfoy."

I really think you should, 'Mione," Ginny pressed her lips together, "Don't take this the wrong way but he's... distracted you these last few weeks. I think it would be helpful to have him there, as odd as it sounds."

Arra hooted from her perch on the chair, reminding them Molly still waited for a reply letter.

Hermione turned, pulling James in closer and tucking his head under her chin, "Okay," She wrapped her arm around his body and placed the other to cradle his head as he snuggled closer. She closed her eyes as she heard Ginny stand and scribble her reply on a piece of parchment.

The sounds of Arra's wings flapping and the window latch clicking into place sounded far off as Hermione drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Sunday came much too quickly. Hermione had reluctantly asked Draco to come and he had reluctantly agreed. They had decided with Ginny that, though it was to be kept secret, the Weasley's could be trusted to know what was going on. Considering nearly all of them had been Order members, it was probably best that they _did _know anyways.

It had been a weight off her shoulders, Hermione had never been a very good liar and it was one of the things she hated most. The last thing she wanted to do was lie to her family.

Draco stood in the living room, waiting for her so they could Floo together. He was staring into the fire with his back to her, wringing his hands. Hermione silently approached, he was obviously nervous and it was slightly amusing.

"Are you alright?" She asked as she came to stand next to him.

He turned to look at her, wearing his usual black slim-cut trousers and a matching fitted button-up shirt, "Yes, just-yes. I'm fine," Draco tucked his hands into his pockets.

Hermione smirked at him as she crossed her arms, "Is the fabulous Draco Malfoy nervous to meet- What was it you once called them? Ah yes, blood traitors."

Draco visibly cringed, "I know I've never said it but... I _am_ sorry. For all the things I've said or did when I was a kid..." He shifted, frowning at the floor.

"Draco, I was just kidding-"

"No," He interrupted shaking his head, "You deserve an apology. So do Potter and Ginny and, frankly, the whole Weasley family. I was a complete git in school and... after. Unfortunately, it took a lot of terrible things happening for me to realize it," He looked at her now, darkness creeping into his eyes, "I'm sorry, Hermione."

She gave him a gentle smile and reached out to take his hand in hers. His large hand engulfed her own as she tugged him towards the fireplace, "I forgive you, and so will everyone else. I suspect Harry did a long time ago."

Draco silently followed her as they Flooed to the Burrow. Stepping through the fireplace, the waves of sadness that he had distracted her from hit her hard.

The emotion must have shown on her face as Draco gave their still clasped hands a reassuring squeeze, "The moment you want to leave, just tell me. I'll apparate us out on the spot if I have to."

"Thank you," she gave him a small smile and squeezed back.

"Hermione, dear! I thought that might be you!"

Hermione quickly dropped Draco's hand, placing it on her stomach to fill the emptiness she felt at its loss.

Molly rushed forward, tucking her into a tight hug, "Oh, how we've missed you! How are you? And the baby, my you look about ready to pop, dear." She held Hermione at arms length, inspecting her over as she spoke.

Hermione gave her a strained smile, "I'm as well as I can be, Molly. The baby is fine, strong kicker though."

Molly nodded at her, pulling her into another hug, "Oh, Hermione. I know it's hard but please... Come more often," She dropped her arms, wiping a few stray tears from her face, "Now, I'm sure you're famished, dinner will be ready soon. Bill and Fleur are here with-"

"Is that my favorite sister-in-law, I hear?" George interrupted, coming into the living room from upstairs.

Hermione grinned at him, "George!"

He rushed down the stairs and pulled her into a bone-crushing hug, "Bloody hell, Hermy. You look like you swallowed a boulder."

She smacked him playfully on the arm, "Manners, Weasley. Are Angelina and Fred here?"

George nodded, "Outside in the air. We're working on Freddie's flying skills."

Hermione gaped at him, "He's only five!"

"Gotta make sure he makes beater by first year!" He grinned, looking over Hermione's shoulder at Draco, "Hello, ferret. Ginny told us you'd be coming, nearly didn't believe her at first."

Draco gave him a nod, "Weasley."

"'Ermione!" Fleur called as she and Bill came into the living room from the kitchen. She kissed Hermione on either cheek and Bill nodded at her giving her a small smile.

"How are you, my love?" Fleur asked, cupping Hermione's cheeks.

"I'm alright, though I would appreciate everyone stop asking," She pulled out of Fleur's embrace and looked back to Draco, "Fleur, Bill. I'm not sure if you've ever met Draco," she introduced them.

"Malfoy," Bill greeted him tightly, narrowing his eyes, "I wonder what Moody would say knowing a _Malfoy_ was in this house."

Hermione placed her hands on her hips, looking down her nose at him, "Bill, the war ended seven years ago and Draco was found innocent of all crimes. I suspect Moody would be perfectly happy to see him," She stood straight, crossing her arms and scowling at him.

"What seems to be the commotion in here?" Arthur clapped his hands together, walking towards the group, "Hermione!" He pulled her in for a quick hug, "And Draco, good to see you again, young man." He gave Draco, who had been awkwardly hanging back by the fireplace, a firm handshake.

"Dad? You're alright with a Malfoy being here?" Bill asked, incredulously.

Arthur smiled at his oldest son, clapping a hand on Draco's shoulder, "Only Draco," he left the room and returned outside, where the sounds of laughter drifted in before the door swung shut.

Hermione looked to Draco, raising a questioning eyebrow.

He gave her a shrug, "We've worked on a few things together at the Ministry over the years."

Molly spoke up and bustled towards the kitchen, "Well, there now, Bill. Any friend of your fathers is a friend of the family," She patted Bill's arm as she strode by.

"C'mon, Hermy, ferret. Gin' and Harry are outside too," George said, tugging on Hermione's arm and led them out the door.

Hermione noticed Bill's gaze trail Draco as they made their way to the back door. Even though he was a very protective person, Hermione was sure he'd come to trust Draco once he saw how different he was from his father.

As they stepped outside she shielded her eyes from the bright afternoon sun as she looked up at her friends flying about. Harry, Ginny, and Angelina were about 30 feet in the air, showing Fred different ways to maneuver his broom. George jogged over to the broom shed to pull out his Firebolt and met them in the sky.

Sounds of childish squealing and laughter came from the garden nearby and Hermione looked over to see Victoire and James messing around with gnomes. A small smile graced Hermione's lips, it was almost perfect except... She placed a hand on her stomach and looked down, the smile fell from her face.

She looked back at Draco, "Why don't you join them? There's something I need to do."

Draco, Merlin bless him, didn't ask any questions and only gave her a tight-lipped nod before he set off to the shed to grab himself a broom. Hermione watched him fly up and meet the group in the air before she turned and made her way to the other side of the house.

She walked slowly, taking in the feel of the sun and the smell of fresh-cut grass filled her nose. She came upon a small clearing a short distance from the house. A large Wiggentree sat in front of a cobblestone fence, surrounded by a mix of flutterby bushes and asphodel. Placed in front of the tree, side by side, were two small grey headstones.

Hermione sat in front of the one on the right, running her fingers over the inscription.

_Loving Husband, Father, Son, and Friend_

Her hand trailed over the name carved into the stone as tears freely fell down her face, "Hello, Ron."


	9. Chapter Nine

**[A/N: Happy Sunday! This chapter we are getting a bit more into the war part of this fic! Thank you so much for all the favorites, follows and reviews! Shoutout to my beta reader Sara!]**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

_Draco_

Draco pulled his broom to a stop as he saw Hermione come back into view. From his vantage point in the air, he was able to see her walk to the opposite side of the house but he couldn't tell what she was doing over there.

Ginny hit him with the quaffle, nearly knocking him off his broom, "Hey, Malfoy! You gonna play or stare off into the distance?"

Draco righted himself and got back into position in front of the middle hoop. He had been partnered with Harry and Ginny and was all but forced to play Keeper by the Weasellete. Angelina, George and Fred Jr. played on the opposing team.

Draco's job consisted of pretending that he was too slow for Fred when he came up to try to make a goal. Needless to say, after only half an hour of play, their team was winning by a large margin.

He watched Hermione out of the corner of his eye. She had taken a seat on a stone bench that was placed at the side of the house, looking between the kids playing in the garden and their game of Quidditch.

Angelina was coming up with the quaffle under her arm and pulled up next to Fred, handing it to him. Fred clumsily pulled his broom forward as George hollered from his place as Keeper.

Ginny and Potter "tried" to catch up to Fred as he came in front of Draco. He pulled the quaffle from under his arm and held it up with one hand. He attempted a fake-out, feigning to the left when he really went right and Draco tried not to laugh at how painfully obvious he was. Still, he agreed to humor the boy and let him win, so he dodged to the left as Fred threw the quaffle and it sailed by Draco's head through the makeshift ring and hit the ground.

George called out a cheer, "Another ten points for the Weasleys! What is that now, 120 to 40?"

Harry pulled up next to Draco, "Do you want to trade positions for a bit? Figured you could use a break from getting whipped by a kid."

Draco sneered at him, "Whatever, Potter. See if you have the heart to block a little kid's goal."

He flew his broom up next to Ginny and across from Angelina. Ginny flicked her wand and the quaffle flew into the air between them from the ground. Draco quickly shot up and snatched up the quaffle and tucked it into his arm, zooming towards George. He focused on the tattered ring behind him. George was tense, anticipating when Draco would throw the quaffle.

He leaned forward to increase his speed and pulled the quaffle into his hand, giving it his best toss. George sat up from his broom and reached his hand out. Just as the quaffle was about to make contact, his broom was jerked hard to the left and Draco's shot went straight through the goal. Draco blinked, confused about what just happened, George mirrored his surprise.

"Hermione! You can't cast a Confundus charm every time you want a goal to go in! That's cheating!" Harry called down to the guilty witch.

She only gave him a shrug from her spot on the bench, a wide grin on her face.

Draco smirked as he returned to the middle of the field, hearing George yell down how betrayed he felt by his own family. Her barked laugh made his heart swell, whatever had happened on the other side of that house seemed to have vastly improved her mood.

They continued their game for another twenty minutes before Molly yelled up to them that it was time for dinner. The group flew down to the shed and put away their brooms. Draco was last to put his away and he turned back to the house after closing the door. He looked to where Hermione had been sitting as the others filed inside, but she was no longer there. He spotted her standing by the door with James hanging on her hand. The boy met Draco's gaze and rushed towards him.

"Uncle Draco!" He yelled, barreling into Draco.

Draco looked down at the child gripping his leg. They had become fast friends the past week since he spent a large amount of time at his home. The boy had started calling him Uncle Draco, even after his insistence to stop. He suspected Ginny was encouraging him to call him uncle, knowing how uncomfortable it made Draco feel.

"Hello, James," He greeted him, pulling his hands from the vice grip on his legs.

"James, c'mon! It's time to eat," Ginny called from the door.

"Let's go, Uncle Draco. Aunty Hermy is waiting." James grabbed Draco's hand, tugging him towards the house. When they reached Hermione, James reached out with his free hand and held on to hers, "There Aunty Hermy, you don't have to wait for Uncle Draco anymore, I brought him up."

Draco quirked an eyebrow at Hermione as a light blush colored her cheeks. She had been waiting for him.

A sharp slap on his back pulled him from his staring. He hissed in pain and turned to a grinning George.

"Nice game, ferret. Even if Hermy rigged it. Betrayed by my own sister-in-law..." George shook his head as he walked back inside with Fred trailing after him.

Draco scowled at his retreating back, "I swear to Merlin, I'll hex his hair purple if he keeps calling me ferret."

Hermione smirked, "I think you'll need to be a bit more creative than that. Something tells me he wouldn't mind purple hair."

She pulled him and James inside and took a seat to the right of the table. The only other open spot was across from her with Fleur to his left, and Arthur to his right at the head of the table.

"Qui est cet homme, maman?" _(Who is this man, mama?)_ The little Fleur clone asked in french.

"Une amie de ta tante Hermione, Victoire." _(A friend of your Aunt Hermione's, Victoire.)_ Fleur replied as she passed him a bowl of roasted potatoes.

"Je m'appelle Draco Malfoy. Ravi de vous rencontrer, Victoire." _(My name is Draco Malfoy. It's nice to meet you, Victoire.)_

Fleur and Victoire looked at him in shock.

"Tu parle français?" _(You speak french?)_ Fleur asked him, intrigued.

"Oui, ma mère parle couramment. Elle pensait que c'était une partie importante de mon éducation." _(Yes, my mother is fluent. She thought it was an important part of my education.)_

Draco gave Victoire, who was sitting next to her father Bill, a polite smile. He chanced a look at the scarred man and was met with a cold glare that rivaled his own. It cut through his good mood and he dropped his smile, looking back to his plate.

"I didn't know you could speak french," Hermione said from across the table in an attempt to ease the tension.

Draco gratefully smirked at her, "I imagine there are many things you don't know about me, Granger."

Dinner continued rather uneventfully, he and Arthur got into a heated discussion about Quidditch that most of the table interjected in. Draco noticed that Hermione just quietly observed and helped James eat.

After dinner Potter took charge of the group, asking for them all to converge in the living room and told the kids to go play outside. Ever the leader, he moved to in front of the fireplace as everyone gathered around. Draco shoved his hands in his pockets as he stood next to Arthur and Hermione.

Potter crossed his arms and sighed, "So, Hermione, Malfoy. There's something I've kept from the two of you. Two weeks ago Kingsley reinstated the Order. Everyone here has rejoined, as well as some others."

"What?" Hermione asked, shock lacing her voice.

Potter winced, "I'm sorry we didn't tell you, but I didn't want you to worry."

"Who else joined?" Draco asked. This was great news. The Order was one of the biggest adversaries for the Death Eaters.

"Neville and Hannah, Terry Boot, Seamus, Luna, Zabini and McGonagall, and Hagrid as well as a few other teachers."

Blaise joined the Order? Draco was surprised, he had remained neutral during the Second War but to finally choose a side... He was impressed.

"Now, Hermione I know Ginny said you had something you wanted to tell everyone?" Harry prompted Hermione, who had gone rigid beside him.

Draco looked down at the witch, she had started to nervously twist her hands and looked to the floor.

He spoke up for her, "Hermione has been living with me." He heard Fleur and Angelina gasp in shock.

Bill turned to her, "Hermione, you can't be serious." Fleur placed a hand on his arm to try to calm him.

"She didn't have much of a choice. The Death Eaters are after her and I offered her my _heavily warded_ home. Kingsley agreed it would be for the best, no one knows where I now live since I sold the Manor." Draco matched Bill's glare. He didn't care if people took jabs at him but he wouldn't let Bill talk down to Hermione.

Bill's glare darkened as he turned to Draco, "And just _how_ is it you knew about this much longer than the rest of us?"

The group looked at him curiously, apparently, Bill wasn't the only one that wanted to know. Luckily he was saved from having to explain by Potter speaking up.

"Look, everyone, Draco has proven to be a loyal asset to us. He's... Well, he's agreed to become a double agent and try to rejoin the Death Eaters as our inside man."

Arthur clasped a hand on Draco's shoulder, "Surely that isn't necessary, Harry."

Potter frowned, "Unfortunately it is. We don't know anything about what's going on or what the Death Eaters are planning aside from what Rookwood told us. He's our best chance at gathering information. Draco transferred to the Auror department and he's already been trying to contact them."

Bill turned his glare to Harry, "So he can give our secrets to them, you mean? I don't like this, Harry."

Hermione spoke up, finally finding her voice, "Draco is loyal to us, Bill. If you don't like it, you can leave the Order." She crossed her arms and matched his glare.

Fleur pulled on Bill's arm, "Mon cher, please. If Harry and Kingsley trust Draco we should too."

Silenced by his wife's words, he strode out of the room to the garden.

Molly sighed, "He'll come around, dear. He just... He still holds a lot of anger from what happened to him in your sixth year."

Draco realized now where those scars on his face had come from. He had forgotten Bill was there that night he had let Bellatrix and... Greyback into the school. He frowned at the door Bill walked out of, he deserved his hate.

"So the ferrets turned good, huh?" George smirked at him, "Never thought I'd see it."

Draco sneered at him, "My name isn't ferret, Weasel."

George openly laughed as Angelina and Ginny elbowed him in the side.

Arthur tugged on Draco's sleeve and inclined his head towards the door. He followed him outside and he led them to the side of the house that Hermione had disappeared to earlier. Draco's stomach dropped as he realized it was the family's graveyard.

Arthur stopped in front of both graves, holding his hands behind his back, "I've lost two sons to war, Draco. I don't want to lose any more of my family." His voice was thick as he continued, "Do you really think you can become a Death Eater again?"

Draco stared at the grave marked as Ron's, still utterly bewildered that he was no longer alive, "I'm trying. A school mate of mine was ID'd by Zabini-"

"No, Draco," Arthur interrupted shaking his head and turning to look at him, "I mean can you _become_ a Death Eater again? I've seen how much you've changed since you were a boy. Can you do awful things again? The same kinds of things that You-Know-Who asked you to do?"

Draco swallowed hard and felt sweat slick his palms. Could he go through this again? He looked back at the house and glimpsed Hermione through the window, laughing at something George said. The happiness he saw on her face made his heart skip a beat.

"I don't have a choice."

* * *

They had left shortly after, promising to visit more often. Harry said they still needed to find a place to use as a safe house for the Order. Draco had pulled him aside and told him Snape had left him Spinner's End when he died and that they could use it if needed. It had sat empty all these years anyway. Harry said he'd talk to Kingsley but it should work and thanked him.

Hermione had retreated to her room some time ago, the events of the day left her drained. Draco found himself sitting in front of the fire in the living room, sipping a full glass of fire whiskey. He needed to write to Theo, to try again to set up a meeting with him. He had sent two owls already the past week. The first was returned, unopened and the second was taken but without a reply.

Draco pulled the side table in front of him, conjuring parchment and his inkwell. He dipped his quill and hurriedly scratched his message:

_Theo,_

_I know you received my previous letters. It's been three days with no reply._

_I've heard the rumors going around that the Death Eaters are regrouping. The Aurors have Rookwood, you know? I can get him out._

_Whatever is happening, I want in. When can we meet?_

_-DM_

Harry had agreed to use Rookwood as a bargaining chip since they hadn't gotten a reply to the letters. They had already had his mind obliviated in case of a rescue attempt.

He walked to the window and whistled for Arra, who perched on the sill a few moments later. Folding the letter and writing Theo's name on it, he placed it in Arra's beak and she flew off. The sight of her retreating form left a feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach. What was he getting himself into?

He walked back to the table and lifted his glass to his lips, downing the last of his drink. He set the empty glass back down and walked down the hall to the stairs.

At the top, he stopped at Hermione's door. It had become a habit for him to stop and listen to her, somehow it reassured him to know she was there. He heard her humming to herself as she walked around the room.

Draco smiled, clearly going to the Weasley's had helped her immensely. He had noticed how much happier she seemed after returning home. He had his ear pressed to the door and was just about to walk to his room when the door was suddenly yanked open, causing him to stumble.

Hermione stood on the other side, wearing a large grey t-shirt that stopped just at the top of her thighs. Draco's face heated when he realized she wasn't wearing a bra as her nipples were obviously hard under the thin cotton. Her curls were pulled into a messy bun on the top of her head. Draco thought she never looked more beautiful, even with her swollen stomach pulling the shirt tight.

Hermione let out a surprised "Oh!" and stepped back, the movement causing her breasts to jiggle slightly.

Draco tried, he really _really_ tried to not look, but good Godric was it hard.

"Did you need something?" She cocked her head to the side and a few curls sprung loose from her bun. Did she not realize how _infuriatingly_ attractive she was?

"Uh..." He forced his mind to pay attention to her words, "No-no. Sorry. I was just going to bed."

"And you were standing at my door because...?"

He tried to think of a viable excuse but came up empty. His embarrassment angered him and he tried to deflect by crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes at her, "Because it's my house and I can stand wherever I please."

Hermione gave him a radiant smile, "Ah, there he is, I thought I lost you tonight. Glad to see Draco Malfoy's back." Before he could react, she stood on her toes and leaned forward, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

Draco blinked in confusion and he dropped his hands to his sides as he stared at the witch in front of him. _Did she just kiss me?_

A small blush crept on to Hermione's cheeks as she stepped back into her room and gave him a small smile, "Thank you for going with me today. Goodnight, Draco." She clicked the door shut in his face.

For once, he was the one left standing in surprise.


	10. Chapter Ten

**[A/N: Happy Saturday! I can't believe we're at double-digit chapters now! Seriously thank you so much to everyone that's favorited and followed the story and a special shoutout to anyone that's reviewed. It's seriously so nice reading them. Thank you to DaisyJane94 for doing a quick beta of this chapter! Any remaining errors are my own. Enjoy!]**

* * *

Chapter Ten

_Draco_

Draco woke with a start to someone shaking his shoulder roughly. On reflex, he grabbed his wand from under his pillow and pointed it at the person who woke him. His gaze fell on Tivy who stood at the end of his wand, looking panicked.

He immediately dropped his wand on the bed and untangled himself from the sheets, "What's wrong?"

She wrung her hands together, "It's Miss Hermione, her water broke."

It took a moment for her words to sink in, "Oh, OH! Okay, um, okay."

He was about to leave the room when he realized he was nearly naked, save for his boxers. He quickly dressed, throwing on the first things he saw in his closet. Once he was done, he and Tivy rushed down the hall to Hermione's bedroom. She was sitting on the edge of her bed, still in the oversized grey t-shirt.

Draco stopped in front of her, "Are you alright?"

Hermione started to shake and bowed her head, "Draco- I'm scared. I can't do this, I can't give birth."

"Hey," he knelt in front of her and placed his hands on either side of her face, forcing her to look at him, "You are one of the bravest witches I know. You took on Death Eaters when you were seventeen. You can do this."

A few stray tears pooled in her eyes but she nodded her head at his words. Draco's gaze flickered to her trembling lips. He desperately wanted to press his to them, to comfort her in some way. Would she slap him if he kissed her? Would she welcome it? Draco dropped his hands from her face as he thought of the answer: No, she would certainly be revolted.

"What do I need to do?" He asked as he stood, giving himself some space from her.

Hermione took a deep breath to steel herself, "I need to go to St. Mungos. Tivy already owled my healer, but could you send one to Harry and Ginny?" She slowly stood from the bed and began to accio various pieces of clothing into her charmed bag. She grabbed a pair of black shorts from the air and pulled them on as Draco conjured a piece of parchment and quill. He penned a short message to the Potter's, telling them what was going on.

Tivy tugged on his pant leg as he folded the note up, "Master, Arra brought this when Tivy went to send off the letter to the healer." She handed Draco a small letter and took the one intended for the Potters, "Tivy will send this for you."

"Thank you, Tivy," Draco said and she disapparated with a pop.

He was about to open the new letter when Hermione let out a sharp gasp and doubled over in pain. Draco tucked the letter in his pocket and rushed to her side, "What is it? What's wrong?"

Hermione didn't reply but instead took a few deep breaths. After a moment, she slowly stood up straight and smoothed her hands over her bump, "I'm alright. It was a contraction." She glanced at the clock on her side table, "Four-sixteen, remember that for the next one. I have to keep track."

Draco nodded, "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes-yes, I think so." She twisted her hands together, "Will you go with me?"

Draco smirked as they left her room and he offered his arm to help her down the stairs, "No invitation needed, Granger. I was coming no matter what."

They stepped through the St. Mungos floo a few minutes later and Draco escorted Hermione to the reception desk. After checking in, the receptionist escorted them to a private room, informing them that their healer would be along shortly.

The sun shining in through the large window in the room nearly blinded Draco as he entered. Everything was white, from the walls to the floor, even the bed. The only bit of color was the dark brown drapes and the various colored potions in their _white _cabinet.

Another contraction hit Hermione and she leaned over, gripping the edge of the bed. Draco felt awkward as he stood by the closed door. What was he supposed to do? Comfort her or leave her be?

"What time is it?" She asked as she stood straight, taking a few deep breaths.

Dracco peeked his head out the door and spotted a clock on the wall a few rooms away, "Four twenty-seven."

Hermione scrunched her face in confusion, "Ten minutes apart already?"

"Is that bad?" Draco felt useless, he knew nothing about pregnancy and what was happening right now.

She shook her head, "No just... Fast."

A knock on the door startled Draco and he stepped aside to let the person in. The door cracked open and a plump elderly woman with grey streaked brown hair popped her head through, "Okay to come in, dear?"

Assuming this was Hermione's healer, Draco tried to remember her name. Dolly? Donnie?

Hermione smiled, "Hi, Dori. How are you?"

Ah, Dori. That was it.

"Fine, dear, fine," She pushed her way in, a clipboard and a self-writing quill floating behind her. "The question is, how are _you_? What time did your water break?"

"I'm alright, and around three-thirty." The quill scratched her answer on the clipboard.

"And how are your contractions? Have you been timing them?"

"Yes, they're ten minutes apart now."

Dori gave a low whistle, "Alright, moving steadily along. Any odd symptoms? Nausea, discharge, anything like that?"

Hermione blanched, glancing at Draco and began to awkwardly fidget. He took the hint and excused himself to the main lobby to wait for the Potters to arrive.

After about five minutes of fiddling with his wand, and getting side-eyed by the receptionist, Ginny and Potter frantically stepped through the floo. Ginny rushed towards him and Draco stood from his chair, stuffing his wand in his pocket.

"Is she okay? How far along is she?" The red-head blurted out in a rush of air.

Draco held up his hands, "Easy, firedrake. She's fine, I don't really know anything except her contractions are ten minutes apart now. And I don't even really know what _that _means."

Ginny blew out a breath and visibly relaxed, "Where's her room?"

Draco led the pair down the hall to Hermione's room. She was now laying on the bed, sitting up under the blankets. Ginny threw her purse on a chair by the door and rushed forward. Potter hung back with Draco as the Weaselette fussed over Hermione.

"I can't believe your contractions are already ten minutes apart! Even with pregnancy, you're an overachiever." Ginny smirked at her as she smoothed back a curl, "Do you need anything?"

Hermione worried her bottom lip and leaned in to whisper something to Ginny. She nodded and grabbed Hermione's bag, rifling around until she found what she was looking for. Ginny pulled out a small photograph and handed it to Hermione, who ran her fingers gently over it before placing it at her side table.

A group of people moved about in the picture, getting into frame and posing with smiles before the flash went off. Draco instantly recognized Hermione and Ron, dressed to the nines standing between an older couple. It took him a moment before he recognized them as her parents.

She blinked away a few tears and gave them a sad smile, "Just wanted everyone here."

Of course, he was such a _prat_, Draco had completely forgotten her parents. They still remained obliviated after all these years since the War. The only reason he even knew about it was because Hermione had desperately come to his office in the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes almost every day for the better part of a year. She was unable to undo her obliviation and well, if the brightest witch of their age couldn't do it, you can bloody well bet no one else was successful. Draco had even given it a go himself, _secretly,_ of course, but the spell was just too powerful to simply reverse.

"Where are James and Albus?" Hermione asked, attempting to change the subject.

Potter walked to the other side of her bad and held her hand, "We dropped them off at the Burrow before coming. They were so out of it, I don't even think they knew what was going on. Molly said they'll be here in a few hours but, well..."

"I don't think she thought you'd be ready to go so soon!" Ginny finished his sentence with a grin.

Hermione gave a laugh, "Well, let's let them sleep for a while yet. As much as I'd love to have them here, I don't think the hospital staff would know what to do with so many Weasleys in one room."

Draco hung back at the door watching the trio. He felt so out of place, always the outsider. He debated sneaking out of the room when the healer walked back in.

"Oh, a few more visitors, how nice." Dori walked over to the potion cabinet and grabbed out a vial, "Now, dear, I'm going to give you something to help with the pain and give you some energy. Normally we'd wait, but you're moving so quickly I think it's now or never."

She handed Hermione a small vial filled with what looked to be the orange color of Invigoration Draught. She downed it and handed the vial back, sitting up a little more wide-eyed than before.

"How do you feel?" Harry asked her

"Great, like I actually had a full night of rest," she smiled at Dori before hunching over in pain as another contraction hit her.

Dori checked her wristwatch, "Sorry, dear. It'll help the pain but unfortunately, won't get rid of it." She whistled and her clipboard and self-writing quill zoomed in past Draco's head. "Four thirty-six. Doing great." The quill scribbled the time down.

She patted Hermione's leg, "Just try to relax, I'll be back in a bit to check on you. Keep track of contractions and yell for me if you need anything." She walked back to the door, briefly pausing, "Oh, and before I forget, only one person can be in here when the time comes. So, I'd advise figuring that out now." She shut the door behind her and left the group in dead silence.

Hermione fiddled with the edge of her blanket, "Draco-" _Wait, is she going to ask __**me**_ _to be in here?_ "-could you get me some ice chips?" _Ah_.

He tried not to look as oddly disappointed as he felt, but simply nodded and left the room. He stood outside the door, trying to figure out what the bloody hell an ice chip was.

After tracking down a healer to show him where to find ice chips, he walked back to Hermione's room. It was empty, save Hermione, who was smiling at him as he handed her a cup of chipped ice.

"Thank you," she popped one in her mouth and crunched down.

"Where'd the Potty's go?" Draco asked as he sat in the chair next to her bed.

She wrinkled her nose at him, "I wish you'd stop calling them that."

Draco smirked, "Sorry, old habits. Where did the _Potters _go?"

She picked at the cup in her hands, "I asked them to leave for a moment so I could speak to you."

Draco furrowed his brows in confusion. What could be so secretive she had to speak to him alone? He caught the moving figures in the photo out of the corner of his eye. The grinning face of Weasley stared at him making Draco feel uncomfortable. He should be here, not Draco.

"I asked Ginny to be in the room with me when it's time, but... I hope I don't ask too much of you by asking you to stay, after." She tore a small piece of the cup off and folded it between her fingers, "I understand you'll probably want to sleep in your own bed and have Tivy cook for you and-"

"Hermione," he cut off her rambling. She wanted him to stay here with her after she had the baby. It wasn't even a question. "Okay."

She glanced at him, "Okay?"

Draco smirked, about to give a typical sarcastic retort when another contraction hit Hermione and she sucked in a breath. Before she even had to ask, Draco stood and glanced at the clock in the hall, "Four forty-three."

Hermione tried to calm her breathing, "Okay, seven minutes now." She rubbed small circles on her bump, "It's crazy to think I'll be a mother soon."

Draco gave her a small smile, "You'll be brilliant."

When Dori returned about twenty minutes later, Hermione's contractions had reduced to five minutes apart and she stated it was time to check dilation-whatever _that _meant. Ginny and Potter had come back into the room some time ago, but the healer made the men vacate to the lobby, which was where they now awkwardly sat.

A delivery boy brought in stacks of the _Prophet_ and Draco thanked Merlin he could at least have something to read, even if it was bloody gossip. He walked over to one of the stacks and his heart stopped as he read over the front-page article.

_Gringotts Vault Broken Into_

_By E. Limus_

_At nine o'clock last night, Gringotts reported a break-in to vault 720. This vault was formerly known to many as belonging to the Lestrange family but has since been sealed shut as no known descendants exist. _

_The goblins of Gringotts did not reveal to the Prophet what items were stolen, but we speculate only the darkest of artifacts could be found within its depths. Minister Shaklebolt and Head Auror Potter declined to comment, which leaves the question: What could they be hiding? Is something sinister at play?_

_We'll keep you, our faithful readers, up to date as we uncover more. _

Draco could hear a ringing in his ears as he scanned over the article. His hands shook as he snatched it off the pile, tearing the accompanying picture of a few goblins inspecting the robbed vault.

Potter swore as he realized what Draco was reading, "Damn _Prophet_. We asked them to wait to publish anything until Kingsley could get a statement out."

Draco crushed the paper in his hands as his vision turned red. His aunt's vault was broken into, his _deranged_ _and_ _demented_ aunt who could've kept any number of dark items in that room. His aunt, who had kept a _bloody Horcrux _in that room.

Harry picked up his own copy and read over the article. When he was done, he threw the paper back onto the stack and sighed, running a hand through his hair, "I'm sorry, Draco. This just happened last night. We haven't even figured out yet what was taken, or who it was. I would've told you at work today but, well..."

Draco didn't trust his voice to say anything for fear he'd fall into a fit of rage as Potter continued.

"This is why we need someone on the inside, we could already know what was taken. Have you heard anything from Nott yet?"

Draco threw the crushed paper in the trash bin as he realized he had forgotten the letter in his pocket. His hands still shook as he reached into his pocket and pulled it out. His name was scratched on the envelope in Theo's familiar handwriting. He took a deep breath before opening it.

_Borgin & Burkes, 9pm. _

_-TN_

That one line was all that was written, Draco didn't know why he expected something longer, something that resembled the letters he had sent to his friend during their childhood. He handed Potter the letter as his anger was replaced with dread. Tonight, he wanted to meet _tonight._

Potter voiced his thoughts, "He wants to meet tonight? But Hermione..." He gave the letter back to Draco.

Draco rubbed his hands on his legs, "I promised Hermione I'd stay with her."

He couldn't pinpoint the emotion that crossed Potter's face, "You have to go, who knows when we could get an opportunity like this again."

"You don't think it could be a trap?"

Potter took a moment to mull over his words, "I'll have Seamus and Blaise nearby in Diagon Alley. They can set up in George's shop. If it goes south, cast your Patronus and they'll come."

Draco gave him a grim nod, he supposed he did have to go. They had been waiting for weeks for a reply and as much as he wanted to stay with Hermione, he knew she'd understand.

Ginny found them in the waiting room and told them it was okay to come back in now. Draco hurriedly made his way back to her room and grabbed a copy of the _Prophet_ to explain to Hermione what was happening. Potter made to follow him, but Ginny grabbed his arm and held him back.

Entering her room, he set the newspaper in her lap, and waited a few moments to allow her to read it before also handing her the letter.

"You really have to go?" The look of disappointment that crossed her face hit Draco in the gut.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. I promise I'll be here right up until nine and I'll be back the moment I'm done." He itched to hold her hand or her arm, or any part of her really, to give her reassurance but he didn't know if she'd welcome his touch.

She gave him a sad smile, "It's okay. This is much more important."

He furrowed his brow, "Of course not, you-" He was cut off by the Potters entering them room. Draco snapped his mouth shut and pressed his lips into a thin line. Leave it to them to interrupt a private conversation.

The group passed the next hour in awkward conversation. Well, awkward for Draco, who mostly kept quiet. The only thing he could think of was Theo and that damn vault and no amount of Weaselette's teasing could pull him from it.

Except for the sharp gasp that came moments later from Hermione. She leaned forward, pressing her hands on the bottom of her stomach and uttered a low moan through her lips, "Ginny. Oh Ginny, get Dori."

Ginny quickly leaped from her chair and raced out of the room to find the healer. Potter strode over to Hermione and placed a hand on her back. Draco, who had gotten up at the same time, stopped short behind him, wishing he could be the one to offer her some sort of comfort.

Dori and Ginny burst into the room, slightly panting as Hermione let out another grunt of pain, "Dori, I think it's time. I'm getting the insane urge to push."

Dori sat on a stool at the end of her bed and snapped on a pair of gloves, "Legs in the stirrups, dear. Let's see what's going on."

Hermione slowly complied, beads of sweat collecting at her brow. Draco politely averted his gaze as Dori lifted the blanket.

"Oh yes, dear. It's definitely time, I can see a bit of the little one's head." She took off her gloves and walked back to the door, calling in two other healers. They rushed in and put on aprons and gloves, standing on either side of Hermione's bed as Dori gathered various potions from the cabinet.

Draco recognized Blood-Replenishing, Essence of Dittany and Vitamix from the bottles placed on the counter. Dori poured out a serving of each potion and took the Vitamix to Hermione, helping her to drink it. She left the other two cups on the counter. "For later," she told Draco, noticing his staring.

"Now, gentlemen, time to leave. We'll let you know when everything's done." Dori gestured to Ginny to lead them out and she shut the door in their faces, the sounds of Hermione's groaning being silenced by a Muffliato behind it.

Potter let out a huff at the door and turned to Draco, "Fancy a coffee?"

They went to a cafe that was next to the lobby, grabbing drinks and finding a seat in the back. The cashier working the till - a middle-aged witch with a nose that was much too big and awful yellow hair - recognized Potter and gave them the coffees for free. She fawned over the _famous Harry Potter_ until Draco wanted to puke. He had to yank his companion to their table since he was too bloody polite to say anything.

They sat and discussed the meeting that night, going over possible scenarios and things Draco could divulge, as well as things that were off-limits. He'd have to put on quite a show and he only hoped he could dig up enough of that prat he was from school to convince Theo.

All throughout their conversation they were both glued to the clock. It was nearly seven-thirty, almost an hour since they were kicked out of the room. With their nerves on edge, they decided to go back to the waiting room and see what was going on. Ginny found them as they left the cafe, running towards them with a tear-streaked face and a large grin.

Potter grabbed her hand, "Well?"

She shook her head and gestured for them to follow her back to Hermione's room. Draco's heart pounded in his ears as the door creaked open. Hermione laid on the bed, her curls and face slicked with sweat. In her arms was a small bundle making cooing sounds.

She gave them a broad smile and gently shifted the bundle for them to see as they made their way to her bedside. Wrapped in the white cotton blanket was a small, red-skinned baby topped with a generous amount of Weasley orange curls.

"I'd like you to meet Rose Eudora Weasley."


	11. Chapter Eleven

**[A/N: Hello everyone! Sorry this chapter is a little later than normal, I actually didn't plan on having this out until after Christmas but I got some inspiration to write and was able to bang it out in time. You probably won't see another one until the New Year, but this doesn't mean I won't be writing! I actually plan to take this time to get ahead and write a few chapters. **

**Thank you so much to everyone that's reviewed (and favorited and followed the story.) It is really so nice reading them all so please, if you enjoyed, let me know! Hope you all have a fantastic holiday!]**

* * *

Chapter Eleven

_Draco_

Peace had finally come to their small room at St. Mungos now that the Weasley Clan had finally left. They had invaded the hospital a few hours after Rose was born. Draco's face reddened slightly as he recalled the bone-crushing hug Molly had given him, thanking him over and over for taking care of Hermione. Arthur hadn't been quite so affectionate, giving him a pat on the back and even Bill had given him a nod of appreciation.

Now that it was just him and Potter again, he could finally hear his own thoughts. Ginny had left a little while ago to take James and Albus back to The Burrow and grab herself some overnight clothes. She would be staying the night with Hermione while Draco was meeting with Theo. He stared at the baby sleeping in Hermione's arms, smirking as he remembered how hard it was for Ginny to pry James from Rose.

The boy had immediately become infatuated and, even though Draco thought Divination was a crock of shite, he had to admit James might have some seer powers. He was the only one who thought the baby was a girl. Well, more than thought, James _knew_ it was a girl.

Potter returned to the room and gave Draco a nod, indicating it was time to leave. Draco's stomach flipped as he looked back at Hermione.

Potter walked to the opposite side of the bed, "Hermione, it's time. Draco needs to leave."

Hermione pulled her gaze from the sleeping face of Rose. She frowned at Harry's words and looked to Draco, "Oh... Okay."

She gently guided Rose into Potter's outstretched hands and gestured to Draco to give her his arm. He could see Potter frown out of the corner of his eye at the sight of his Dark Mark as he pulled up his sleeve. Draco had told him about the need for the glamour, but he hadn't yet shown him his scarred flesh, only Hermione had seen it.

When Hermione's hand settled over his arm, Draco felt a jolt of electricity spark through his skin. His focus returned to the witch as she performed the glamour. He so desperately wanted to return her touch and, when she went to remove her hand, he did just that.

Draco grabbed Hermione's hand lightly and gently ran his thumb over the back of it. He tried to pour everything he was feeling into that simple gesture since there was no way he could express it with words."Thank you."

She blushed and met his intense stare before tugging her hand out of his grasp quicker than Draco would have liked. She gestured to Potter to return Rose to her arms without giving Draco a reply. He frowned but stood and turned to head to the door. He flexed his hand at his side as he left the room with Potter following closely behind him.

Draco tried to ignore how hurt he felt when Hermione wrenched her hand from his grasp as Potter clicked the door shut and glanced around the empty hallway.

He quickly performed a Muffliato charm before turning back to Draco. "You remember the plan?"

Draco sneered, "Of course I remember the plan, I'm not a bloody imbecile." Okay, so maybe he was having trouble being unaffected by the woman's rejection.

Potter crossed her arms and narrowed his eyes at Draco, "You better remember it, a lot depends on this working."

Draco matched his stance and deepened his sneer, "I remember the fucking plan, Potter. _My life _depends on this. Hermione's fucking life depends on this!" His anger was increasing to dangerous levels and he needed to calm down before he exploded. He turned from Potter and shoved his shaking hands into his trouser pockets, taking deep steadying breaths.

He felt the weight of Potters hand tentatively land on his shoulder, "I'm sorry, it's just... I'm nervous. A lot could go wrong and I don't want anything bad to happen."

Draco gave him a tight nod and shook his hand off, "I don't understand why _you're_ nervous. I'm the one meeting with a Death Eater." Draco almost wanted to laugh at the irony of the statement. He turned and glared at Potter, but he relented, "I'm apparating from here to the Leaky Cauldron. Longbottom will meet me to give me some potions and things from the Weasley's shop in case things go south. From there, I'll go straight to Borgin and Burkes where, _hopefully,_ I'm not walking into a trap and killed."

Potter blew out a breath, "Remember Seamus and Blaise will be set up in George's shop as back up if you need it, just-"

"Yes, yes, cast my Patronus," Draco interrupted, waving his hand dismissively. "Fat lot that'll do me having Finnegan come to the rescue. Hopefully, Blaise can stop him from blowing something up."

Ginny appeared behind them as he finished his sentence. She crossed her arms and gestured to her ears.

Potter quickly broke the silencing charm, "Sorry, we were going over the plan."

Ginny frowned, "Are you leaving now?" Draco nodded and she pressed her lips together, "Well, good luck. Be safe and try not to die."

She opened the door and Hermione looked up, meeting Draco's gaze. Draco tried to take in every feature on her face in case... In case it was the last time. She glanced away and frowned as Ginny shut the door.

Draco closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to imprint her face to memory. "Hopefully I'll see you soon."

Potter nodded his head, but it wasn't him Draco was speaking to.

* * *

Draco apparated in an alleyway near the muggle London entrance of The Leaky Cauldron. He quickly pressed through its doors, thankful to find it empty. As instructed, he walked to the door behind the bar and gave it five sharp taps. After a short moment, the door opened and Draco was yanked inside to what seemed to be a pantry.

"Merlin, when Harry said you'd be doing this I nearly didn't believe him."

Neville Longbottom stood before him, almost a head taller and quite gangly. He finally seemed to have lost much of his baby fat since Hogwarts, and even grew into his buckteeth. His ears, however, still comically protruded from his head.

"Longbottom," Draco nodded in impatient greeting, "Potter said you'd have something for me."

"Oh! Right." He rustled around in the pocket of his robes and pulled out a small pouch, handing it to Draco.

Inside were various vials and a few chunks of Peruvian Instant Dark Powder. Draco lifted each vile to inspect its contents. He discovered an uncommon poison antidote, blood replenishing potion, and a burn-healing paste. This bag was just a glorified medi-kit - the only useful thing in it was the powder.

Draco held up the final vial, trying to discern its contents. A shimmering blue liquid glistened behind the glass and Dracco quirked an eyebrow at Longbottom, "What's this?"

"Ah, that was made by Professor Slughorn. He said it's a potion he has been working on for a long time. He wanted you to have some for tonight. Something about feeling guilty for never inviting you to Slug Club eighth year, what with your Death Eater heritage and all-"

"Yes, Longbottom, but what does it _do?_" Draco tried to resist the urge to roll his eyes.

"Oh! He said it's a serum similar to veritaserum but the exact opposite. The drinker will be able to tell who's lying to them."

Draco narrowed his eyes at the liquid as he swirled it around in the vial. He debated if he could trust a potion he didn't know. He could admit Slughorn was a genius potioner and if he made it especially for Draco... He uncorked the vial and sniffed, it smelled of peppermint and flowers. He took a deep breath before downing the contents.

"Tell me a lie," He said to Longbottom as he tossed the empty vial back into the bag.

Longbottom scratched his face as he thought, "You and I were best friends in school."

Draco blinked in surprise as he watched Neville's eyes turn ruby red for a moment before going back to brown. "Now a truth."

"I work at Hogwarts."

Nothing happened when he spoke the truth, and Draco conceded that this was indeed an impressive potion. "Thanks, Longbottom." Draco tucked the pouch into his belt and conjured a black cloak to cover him. Even though Diagon Alley should be mostly empty, he didn't want to risk being recognized.

Longbottom grinned at him, "A thank you from a Malfoy, you really have changed."

Draco sneered at him as he opened the door, "And you haven't changed at all, Schlongbottom." He quickly left out the back of the Leaky Cauldron and tugged the hood of his cloak over his head. He held his breath and tapped his wand against the bricks of the back wall.

Draco willed his racing heart to calm as he walked through the opening and made his way down Diagon Alley. Few shops remained open this time of night and the blackness of the unlit stores engulfed him, making for an easy walk to Knockturn Alley. He quickened his pace as he passed Quality Quidditch Supplies.

Ducking into the entrance of Knockturn, his heart leapt into his throat as he nearly collided with a pair of wizards doing... Well, doing something unsavory that only the passing of a few unmarked galleons could buy.

Draco slowly edged his way around them, keeping his hood pulled down low as he passed under the light of the White Wyvern pub. His breath quickened as the familiar sight of Borgin and Burkes loomed before him. The shrunken head hanging on the door handle started to cackle.

"Mistah Malfoy, why its been years!" It yelled to him in its thick Jamaican accent. "Come tah let some more Death Eaters inta Hogwarts?"

It laughed again as Draco growled under his breath and yanked open the door. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the dimly lit shop as the door shut behind him. He scanned over the dusty shelves filled with many dark artifacts, some not unfamiliar to him.

A door creaked open in the back of the shop, cutting the darkness with a sliver of light. Draco steeled himself as a figure draped in Death Eater robes stepped out of the door and shut it behind him. Their face was masked by the half skull Draco hadn't seen in over seven years. He struggled to hide how much the sight unnerved him.

The figure stopped in front of him, standing silent. Draco removed his hood and willed his face into a cool mask.

"I'm here to see Nott."

The Death Eater remained silent as he yanked up his sleeve, showing his Dark Mark. Draco hesitated before doing the same, quietly breathing a sigh of relief as the glamour on his mark held. The figure stepped to the side, gesturing for him to proceed to the door he came from. Draco strode past him as he tugged his sleeve back down. He kept his back straight and shoulders squared, attempting to feign the confidence Malfoy's were known for.

His sweat-slicked hands gripped the doorknob and he tried to swallow the lump rising in his throat as he opened it. The bright candlelight momentarily blinded Draco as his eyes adjusted. The sight in front of him nearly made him close the door shut in fear.

A woman floated in the center of the room, unconscious. Her head hung at an unnatural angle and her arms were twisted behind her back.

Theo sat in a chair against the wall opposite the door flanked by two other masked Death Eaters. His arms were crossed as he stared at the levitating woman and he flicked his gaze to Draco, "Draco! My dear friend." His eyes turned red.

"Muggle," He said as he stood, gesturing to the woman. "It's a shame so many Death Eaters are idiots, otherwise we might have her by now."

Draco looked back to the woman, her hair hung in brown ringlets under her and Draco's blood turned cold as he realized who she was thought to be. He tried to keep his mask composed, remembering he wasn't supposed to know they were hunting for Hermione, "Have who?"

Theo smirked and held his finger to his lips, "You may find out - eventually."

Draco was shoved into the room from behind and nearly collided with the floating woman. The door was slammed shut by the Death Eater that let him in and he whipped around to sneer at him.

Theo chuckled and sat back down, "Goyle, please dispose of this filth."

Draco's gaze flew to the masked Death Eater that stepped forward. Goyle, his friend from school, following his father's footsteps. Draco hadn't seen him since the War, he didn't even know Goyle was _alive._

Goyle flicked his wand and levitated the muggle out of another door to the right, shutting it behind them and didn't say a word to Draco.

Theo gave a chilling grin, "Surprised?"

Draco crossed his arms, "Where did you manage to find him? In a hovel?"

Theo clicked his tongue, "So many questions when it should be _me _asking them." He gestured to a chair near him, "Sit, Draco."

Draco hesitated for a moment before striding forward and taking the seat. He crossed his arms and resumed his sneer, "Well? Ask away then."

"Why do you want to join us? As far as I'm aware, you became a blood traitor at the end of the War."

An easy one, Draco had rehearsed his answer with Potter multiple times earlier that day. "I did what I had to, to survive. I could see we were losing but it's different now - I'm different now. I'm older and stronger and I'm tired of living under the thumb of Potter."

Theo regarded him for a moment, "And what do you have to offer us?"

Draco leaned forward and gave him a cold smirk, "Potter trusts me, I'm an Auror now. I can get you intel. Spy for you, lie for you. I'm a Malfoy, I have the Ministry in my pocket."

Theo matched his smirk, "Interesting... And how are we to know you aren't spying for Potter?"

Draco swallowed the lump in his throat and pulled out the piece of paper from his pocket. "Potter is getting desperate. He captured Rookwood and has been feeding him veritaserum to get every bit of information he can. Once he's done, he plans to Obliviate him. I can stop that from happening, and get him out." He stretched out the paper to Theo, willing his hands to stay steady.

Theo snatched the paper from his grasp and opened it, "Cell 84, Friday 1am?"

"Fridays at one in the morning are when the Aurors rotate the weekly shifts at Azkaban. There's a five-minute gap between the change. Now that I'm an Auror I can apparate there. I'll go in, and get him out before anyone even realizes he's gone." All lies, Potter already had this plan in place.

Theo sat back and stared at him in contemplation, he narrowed his eyes slightly and spoke, "I'll give you my answer tomorrow, Malfoy."

Draco clenched his teeth together but he expected this reluctance. He gave Theo a nod as screams filled the room from behind the door Goyle went through. Draco could feel a cold sweat coat the back of his beck at the sound. It sounded so much like Hermione's screams...

"Goyle!" Theo yelled as the screams instantly vanished.

Goyle popped his head out from the door, "Sorry, Nott. She woke up but I was able to Silencio her."

Theo sighed, "When I said to dispose of the muggle, Goyle, I meant _dispose_ of her."

Goyle stood straight, "O-oh, Sorry, sir. I-"

Theo held his hand up to silence Goyle, "No matter. This will be a good opportunity." He fixed a cold grin at Draco, "You want to prove your loyalty, Draco? Kill the muggle."

Draco felt his heart stop beating. No, no, no, this was _not _what he signed up for. He had never used the killing curse, he had never killed _anyone_.

Theo cocked his head at Draco's hesitation, "Having second thoughts? Kill her, and you'll have my trust." His eyes flashed red.

Draco could feel bile clawing up the back of his throat and he shakily stood from his chair debating on making a run for it. He regarded the cold smirk on Theos face and made his choice. He had to do this, he suspected he wouldn't make it out of this room alive if he refused.

Goyle opened the door wider to let Theo and Draco into the cold stone cellar. The muggle still floated in the center of the room but now her eyes were wide open and her mouth hung in a silent scream.

Draco's hands were shaking as he took in the muggle before him. She looked so much like Hermione, brown eyes and dark unruly hair. He felt like he was seventeen again, watching Bellatrix torture her. He raised his wand and pointed it at the woman. He could feel the wood groan under his tight grip. He told himself that she would die anyway, that maybe this way was better. Who knows what kind of twisted end Goyle had planned for her.

"Well? Any day now, before I die of old age." Theo said beside him, though his voice sounded muffled from the blood pounding in Draco's ears.

His voice was barely above a whisper as he uttered the two unforgivable words and shattered his soul. The green light hit the muggle and she fell to the stone floor with a sickening crack.

Theo laughed coldly beside him, "Well done, Draco! I dare say you _have_ grown up. I couldn't imagine you having the stomach to do that in school." He faced Draco and grinned, "You'll have my owl tomorrow." A dismissal.

Draco hastily left Borgin and Burkes, willing to put as much distance as possible from that demented wizard inside. What had happened to the Theodore Nott he knew from Hogwarts? He sprinted past the shops of Diagon Alley and into the back door of the Leaky Cauldron. Hot tears streamed down his face as he stopped to catch his breath, the image of the life leaving that muggles eyes flashed in his mind.

Draco bent over and vomited into a nearby bucket. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and performed a mouth cleaning charm. He stood and went to the bar, uncorking a bottle of firewhiskey. Not even bothering with a glass, he chugged down part of the bottle's contents. He relished in the burning sensation that slid down his throat.

With every sip, he begged the memory of killing that muggle to vanish. The muggle that looked so much like Hermione...

Hermione. He had to see her, make sure she was safe. Draco stumbled out of the entrance to the pub and down the alley, disapparating with a crack.

He fell to his knees as he dropped in front of the St. Mungos entrance. He quickly stood and rushed inside, thankful for the hour as there was no one there, save the receptionist who paid him no mind.

Draco pressed against the wall and dragged himself to Hermione's room, the firewhiskey making quick work of his ability to walk. He cracked open the door, Ginny slept in a chair that was transfigured to a single bed. Rose lay in a bassinet next to Hermione, who, instead of sleeping, was wide awake reading a book.

She sat up and closed the book as Draco clicked the door shut gently behind him. He stumbled forward and fell to his knees at her bedside.

"Draco? Draco, what's wrong?" Hermione harshly whispered. He pulled himself up from the floor and sat on the edge of her bed.

Draco gazed down at the beautiful witch in front of him, her hair still slightly messy. He reached forward and twirled a curl around his finger. He let it go and traced the outline of her jaw. Her breathing stopped when their eyes met, and electricity crackled through the air.

He would blame the firewhiskey for his sudden Gryffindor courage and for what he did next.

Draco cupped Hermione's face in his hand and tangled the other in her curls. He leaned forward and pressed a rough kiss to her lips.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**[A/N: Hi everyone! I'm so sorry for the long break between chapters. The holidays really threw me off, and I caught the writer's block bug :( Anywho, I hope you enjoy Chapter Twelve and please leave a review, they really fuel my writing (:]**

* * *

Chapter Twelve

_Hermione_

Hermione sighed as she placed a sleeping Rose into her crib and glanced around the room. Tivy had lovingly decorated it last night to prepare for her and Rose coming back to Draco's house this morning. The walls were a calming seafoam green and all of the furniture was white, which brightened up the room. Hermione tapped the mobile hanging above the crib and the miniature Abraxan horses dangling from it sprang to life and began to move in a circular pattern. Lovely piano music started to play and intermingled with the soft neighing of the Abraxans.

Hermione gently closed the door to Rose's room and looked down the hall to Draco's. It had been three days since Rose was born, three days since he kissed her and he had been avoiding her, isolating himself in his room ever since. She thought back to that Sunday and wondered what she should have done differently.

Draco had kissed her, _kissed her_, and she didn't kiss him back. Not that she didn't want to, quite the contrary, much to her surprise but he had pulled away so quickly she didn't even get the chance. He had pulled back, taken one look at her and ran, leaving her to stare at the exit, stunned.

Yesterday, Hermione found out exactly why he had acted this way. Draco had summoned Harry to his house, it was the only time she had heard from him since he ran from her and she was startled by how much it hurt her. Harry had been gone for almost two hours and, when he returned, he looked pale and extremely upset. Hermione had cornered him and forced him to tell her everything Draco had said.

Needless to say, she understood why he was acting the way he was, why he was hiding in his room. She obviously wished it could have gone differently, that he didn't have to kill that muggle but... She didn't blame him, Hermione knew Draco wasn't a killer and... She wanted to talk to him, _needed_ to talk to him. He had become her friend in the past few weeks, and she always made sure her friends were okay.

Steeling herself, she made her way down the hall and knocked on Draco's door. After a few moments, and no answer, she tried the knob - locked, unsurprisingly. Hermione pulled out her wand and quickly performed the Alohomora charm. There was a click and she tried the knob again. The door swung open and Hermione gasped at what she saw behind it.

Draco's entire room was destroyed. Pieces of wood from his armoire scattered the floor in sharp splinters. The canopy on his bed had it's supports snapped in half and the silver fabric hung in tatters. His pillows had been ripped open and the feathers were scattered across the sheets and the floor around his bed. There were random holes in the walls and broken glass littered the ground, looking as if they had been smashed against it.

Hermione scanned the room for any sign of life and frowned when she found none. She stepped into the room carefully, sweeping away the glass and chunks of broken wood with her wand to avoid cutting her bare feet. She walked to the closed bathroom door and was surprised when she found it to be unlocked.

The bathroom fared no better. His mirror had been shattered and shards of it filled his sink and spilt over to the ground. Several of the marble tiles had been smashed and glass covered the shower floor.

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief upon discovering Draco laying in the bathtub. Empty bottles of firewhiskey surrounded him on the ground and Draco cradled a half-empty one to his chest as he glanced up at Hermione.

He had stripped himself of his shirt, giving Hermione a view of his arms and chest. There were many small cuts, some scabbed over and some fresh littering his body. His knuckles were badly bruised and caked with blood and there were even some small shards of glass embedded in between his knuckles. She could only assume these wounds were inflicted when he destroyed room. His normally bright blue eyes looked heavy and sad as he held her gaze.

Hermione made to walk toward him but stopped when he barked out a, "No!"

"You can't come in 'ere." He slurred at her and gestured wildly to the floor with his half-empty bottle. "You'll hurt 'urself."

She narrowed her eyes at him before silently casting a _Reparo_. Draco pinched his lips together as the final pieces of mirror clicked back together and gave an exasperated huff.

"Draco, I need to make sure you're okay. You have cuts all over your arms and your knuckles are bleeding." His wounds had reopened when he had moved his hands and fresh blood started to trickle down his fingers.

Draco inspected his arms and hands and sighed, closing his eyes as he leaned his head back against the tub, his head made a thump as it connected with the porcelain, "I deserve 'em."

Hermione quietly stepped closer while he wasn't paying attention, "No, you don't. Harry told me what happened Draco. It's not your fault."

He barked out a bitter laugh as she reached the edge of the tub. "I deserve to _**die**_, Hermione. I killed someone, and what's worse..." He roughly rubbed at his eyes and took a shuddering breath.

Hermione knelt down next to him and placed a gentle hand over his, carefully avoiding his knuckles. He opened his eyes, now lined with tears and pulled his hand away. He took a long swig from his firewhiskey.

He swallowed the liquid with a grimace and his voice came out in a strained whisper, "She looked like you."

Hermione knew this already, Harry had told her, but to see his pain-stricken face made her gasp in a breath.

"I didn't want to do it, you 'ave to believe me." His words came out in a jumbled mess, "Theo _made _me kill 'er. He woulda killed me if I hadn't..." Draco looked at her pleadingly, hot tears finally spilling over his cheeks, "She looked so broken..." He leant his head against her hand that gripped the edge of the tub.

Not knowing what to say, Hermione gently stroked his hair as tears of her own pricked the corner of her eyes and they sat in silence for a few minutes. Draco suddenly sat straight and roughly rubbed at his eyes as he took another swig from the bottle. He settled himself as far from her as he could in the tub.

"Just leave, Hermione. I'll be Potter's stupid little puppet when I need to, but until then-" He held up the firewhiskey and swirled the liquid in her face.

Hermione frowned as she wiped at her eyes, did he honestly believe she'd leave him here like this?

She lunged, gripping the bottle and quickly yanked it from his hand, backing up a step at his cry of protest. He tried to get up after her, but the effects of the alcohol and slippery surface of the tub made the feat difficult. He gave up with a huff and cast a fiery glare in her direction. Hermione kept Draco's gaze as she walked to the sink and emptied the contents down the drain.

"This is _not_ your fault, do you understand me?" She said, her tone slightly angrier than she meant it to sound.

When Draco clenched his jaw instead of replying, Hermione stalked back to the tub and gripped his chin, forcing him to meet her gaze, "You have become a good person, Draco Malfoy. You did that unfortunate muggle a kindness. Harry told me Goyle was there. I remember how much he enjoyed using the Cruciatus curse."

She searched his pale blue eyes as they filled with tears again and she forced her voice to a gentle whisper, "This was not your fault."

His bottom lip trembled and he reached up to pull her forward, burying his head in her neck as sobs racked his body. Hermione soothingly ran her hands along his back as he let out all of his pent up emotions.

Once he had finally caught his breath, Hermione accio'd a bottle of murtlap essence from her room. She carefully removed the shards of glass from his flesh, eliciting no response from the drunk wizard and she silently applied the potion to his cuts. Once she was done and Draco had calmed himself, Hermione stood and pulled him from the tub, "Let's get you to bed."

She guided him out of the bathroom, their hands clasped tightly together and quickly cast a few _Reparos_ on the destroyed bedroom. While they waited, Hermione summoned a Sober-Up potion that Draco quickly downed. Once the four-poster bed finally righted itself, she led him to it and pulled back the sheet. Draco sat on the edge and looked to their entwined hands, gently rubbing a thumb over her knuckles and leaving a trail of fire against her skin.

"I'm sorry, for kissing you."

Hermione gave him a gentle smile, "Nothing to apologize for, it was barely even a kiss."

Some of his familiar haughtiness returned to his eyes as looked at her, "Are you insulting my kissing?"

She gave him a smirk, all she wanted was to see him smile. She knew this trauma would be something that would haunt him until the end of his days but if she could just get him to smile... He could start healing, and she desperately wanted to help him. He had started to heal her, and now it was time to return the favour.

Hermione looked down her nose at him with sudden confidence and stepped closer, "I'm only saying, if that's what you call a kiss, I feel sorry for Pansy." He knew what she was referring to. She had caught Draco and Pansy hiding in alcoves multiple times with each other's tongues down their throats while she was on her Prefect patrols.

The smouldering look he gave her threw her confidence out the window. Draco pulled her closer until she stood between his legs and he grabbed her other hand. Her stomach did somersaults at their suddenly close proximity.

He stood from the bed and their chests pressed together. Had he not had her hands in a vice grip keeping her against him, she would have stepped back to ease her racing heart.

Hermione looked up at Draco, her eyes wide and heat climbed her neck at the intense look he was giving her. His red-rimmed pale blue eyes met her chocolate brown and she could swear she felt electricity in the air, causing her hair to stand on end. Their hot breaths mixed together as he bent his head down, their lips only inches apart. Blood pumped in her ears and she felt his hands climb up her arms until they softly gripped her shoulders.

"Can I kiss you, Hermione?" Draco's voice came out in a strained whisper and one of his hands snaked up to the side of her neck. He stroked the outline of her jaw, leaving fire in its path and flickered his gaze between her lips and eyes.

Hermione bit the inside of her cheek to stop her smile, "Surprised you asked for permission this time." Before he could give a retort, she stood on her toes and pressed her lips to his. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him even closer.

The kiss was gentle, yet it sent a spark down her spine. Draco placed his other hand on the small of her back and pulled her closer to deepen the kiss. Their lips melded together and when Draco ran his tongue along Hermione's bottom lip, she gave out a slight moan at the sensation that allowed him to explore her mouth.

It had been so long since she had been kissed like this. Shortly after becoming pregnant with Rose, Ron had become so busy with work that romance and intimacy were non-existent.

Her thoughts turning to her late husband, a guilty feeling settled heavily in the pit of her stomach. Hermione pulled from Draco's soft lips and stepped from his embrace. She took deep breaths to steady her breathing and wrapped her arms around herself to hide her shaking hands. To say his touch affected her would be putting it lightly, Hermione could still feel the ghost of his fingers on her skin.

Draco frowned at her and dropped his hands to his sides.

She gave him a reassuring smile, "I'm sorry, it's not you. That was-" she cleared her throat as heat crept up her cheeks. "That was lovely. I just... I need more time."

Draco's expression turned to understanding, "Of course, _I'm_ sorry." He sat back on the edge of his bed.

Hermione took a step back towards the door as an awkward silence filled the room, "Well, I'll leave you to sleep then." She turned to leave the room.

"Wait."

Hermione turned back to Draco rubbing his hands on his pants, a nervous tick she noticed him do when he felt uncomfortable. The muscles in his now cut-free arms twitched, his scarred dark mark a stark contrast to his pale skin. He straightened himself and her attention focused on his still shirtless torso.

His eyes bore a hole into the carpet, "Will you-Will you stay? I just... I get nightmares and..."

Hermione gave him a smirk as his gaze met hers, "Only if you put on a damned shirt."

He matched her smirk, "Is my beautifully sculpted body overwhelming?"

Hermione gave an unladylike snort as he stood and walked to his armoire. A long crack ran along the front of the door from his earlier destruction. Draco ran his finger along it before opening the door and grabbing a black long sleeve shirt.

Sadness had returned to his eyes as he turned back to her, "I'm sorry you had to see all that. You didn't need to clean up my mess."

Hermione held her hand out to him and he quickly strode forward to take it. She squeezed it gently and gave him a soft smile, "Let's go to bed."

Draco nodded and went to pull her towards the bed but she dropped his hand and walked to the door, cracking it open to listen for any noise from Rose. Hearing only silence, she turned and gave him a smile before walking to the opposite side of the mattress.

A lump formed in her throat and her stomach fluttered at the thought of sharing a bed with Draco. Her mind began to race as they both slipped under the sheets. Was she supposed to cuddle him or just lay here? What if her feet were cold or she got too hot and started to sweat? Was this just for tonight or was she expected to share a bed with him permanently?

"Hey, stay with me here, Granger." Draco snapped his fingers near her face, effectively pulling her from her thoughts.

A hot flush covered Hermione's cheeks at him noticing she was lost in her mind. She turned to find him propped up on an elbow, leaning on his hand and staring down at her with a broad smirk on his face.

She narrowed her eyes at him, "If you ever snap your fingers in my face again, I'll hex them off."

His smirk turned into a grin, "What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing." She could feel her cheeks burning even more.

His smile softened, "It's okay, tell me."

She fiddled with the edges of the sheets, feeling ridiculous as her voice squeaked when she spoke, "Do we cuddle or just... Sleep next to each other?"

She felt Draco shift beside her and let out an "oof!" as she was pulled to his side. She was still on her back and he peered down at her face as he fit his body around hers, "Is this okay?"

She nodded her head and her voice came out even quieter than before, "What if my feet get cold? Or if I get too hot?"

He smirked, "If I recall correctly..." He reached back and grabbed his wand from the table, casting a temperature regulating charm over the bed. "Ah right, I'm a wizard."

Hermione instantly warmed but wasn't overly hot and she rolled her eyes at him, "Show off."

"Anything else?"

She searched his eyes and he reached a hand up to smooth the curls from her face. "Is this just for tonight or... Or is this...?"

"Hermione." Draco shifted again and held her face with his hand, his gaze was gentle and he stroked his thumb over her cheek, "It is totally up to you. You decide how fast we go or how far. Even if it's not at all, I'm happy that we finally became friends."

Hermione smiled at him and placed her hand over his, "So what you're saying is, I have you completely wrapped around my finger?"

He smirked at her and bent forward to give her a quick kiss on her forehead, "Go to sleep you bloody lush."

They both settled down next to each other with Draco's arm wrapped around her waist and tucked against his chest. His steady breathing and the feel of his heartbeat encased her and for once her eyes fluttered closed, feeling completely safe and at ease.

* * *

Hermione cracked her eyes open at the feel of the bracelet on her wrist vibrating. It was a gift from Ginny, which she said was an absolute saviour and it vibrated to wake you when the baby was crying to pull you out of sleep. She breathed out a sigh and soaked up a few moments of Draco's warmth before she quietly untangled herself from his arms. The room was pitch black and she cast a _Lumos_ to help her see, glancing at the clock she found it was just after midnight.

She quickly walked down to Rose's room and opened the door to the sound of sharp cries coming from her crib. Hermione eased Rose from her crib and sat in the rocking chair near the window, setting about to feed her. She flicked her wand to open the curtain as Rose latched on and stared contentedly at the night sky as she gently rocked.

Once Rose was full and sleeping again, Hermione shut the curtains and crept quietly out of the room. She made her way back down the hall to Draco's room and smiled as she opened the door to find he had moved to sleep right in the middle of the bed. She went to the bathroom before going back to sleep and cast another _Lumos_ as she came back into the bedroom.

From her vantage point at the door of the bathroom, she noticed a dark box sticking out from under the bed that she hadn't seen before. She bent down to push it back under but, being Hermione Granger, curiosity got the better of her.

It was a simple wooden box with a monogrammed _M_, printed in green on the top. Surprisingly there were no wards on it and she lifted the lid with ease. Her heart began to race at the contents and her hands shook as she pulled out... Pictures of her. Cut-outs from the Daily Prophet. Her standing with Kingsley as she accepted her position with the Ministry. Her with Ron and Harry on the first anniversary of the War. There were at least twenty different pictures of her and various articles from over the years and she rifled through them all. Why in the bloody hell did Draco Malfoy have pictures of her under his bed?

She glanced up as the bed shifted and she came face to face with Draco.

"Hermione, I can explain."


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**[A/N: Happy Saturday everyone! (i know im a day early!) Just wanted to pop in and say a huge thank you to everyone for all the follows, favorites and especially the reviews!  
If you haven't already I also recommend you check out my one-shot, _You First_. It's a quick sweet read but be prepared for some smut (; Without further ado, please enjoy this chapter!]**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

_Draco_

_Shit shit shit shit __**shit.**_

Draco stared at the witch on his floor, surrounded by pictures of herself from the Prophet. Her eyes were wide and her hands shook as she clutched two of the clippings tightly in her fingers. She snapped her head up as he peered down at her warily from over the end of the bed. Draco couldn't read the expression on her face.

"Hermione, I can explain."

"Why do you have a box of pictures of me _under your bed_?" Her voice shook and Draco flinched at the tone.

"I just-I-"

"_Why_, Draco?"

He felt his face burning in embarrassment and shame. Honestly, he had meant to get rid of those so long ago but could never bring himself to. "I just... liked to keep up to date on your accomplishments, that's all! There are articles about you in there too, you know." He mentally slapped himself, what the bloody hell kind of excuse was that?

Hermione pursed her lips together and narrowed her eyes, taking another glance at the clippings surrounding her. "Is this - Are you..." She took a deep breath, "Is this... some sort of obsession?"

"Merlin no!" Draco quickly stood from the bed and crouched next to her. He tried to reach out but she shied away from his touch and he dropped his hand, "It's just... you were with Weasley and-"

"Draco, there are clippings here from almost _eight _years ago! Explain yourself!"

Frustrated, Draco's voice rose and, before he could stop himself, he blurted out his best-kept secret. "I was in love with you, okay?!"

Shit.

Hermione stared wide-eyed at him and he clenched his jaw. He debated running from the room but secrets be damned, he needed her to understand. He stood up and looked out the window since he was unable to look her in the eyes.

"You and Weasley were together and I couldn't bloody have you. So yes, I kept some clippings of you." Draco dropped his voice to a whisper. "I never thought..."

Hermione's face paled and the pictures she was holding started to crumple in her tight grip. "So, what? You were just never going to tell me? Just go on saving pictures of me for the rest of your life?"

He let out a bitter chuckle, "Honestly, would you have believed me? Hey, Granger, I know you hate me but I'm in love with you. You would've hexed me on the spot."

A ghost of a smile graced her lips and she picked up a picture of her in a beautiful sparkling green gown that hugged her curves. She was speaking animatedly to Denis O'hare, the Head of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. She looked like a mother disciplining her child as she waved a finger in his face. He wondered if she could tell that it was one of Draco's favourites since the edges had been worn down from how often it was handled.

She looked back to him with fire in her eyes, "How long?"

He tried to swallow the lump in his throat. He was not good at feelings, and he certainly never planned on having her to know about this. But he could tell if he didn't try to smooth things over now, he would lose her trust.

So, he swallowed his pride and told her the truth. "It started after the Yule Ball fourth year." He forced himself to look at her then. "I just took notice of you at first. How much you had changed and then... then when Bellatrix tortured you-" He rubbed his hands against his pants. "That's when my feelings clicked for me. I had to run from the room to vomit after seeing you like that. Right after that was when I cut my Mark. I didn't want it anymore, seeing what she was doing to you..."

Hermione's hands started to shake and Draco once again crouched down and gently reached out to take them. She let him pull her closer and he boldly cupped her face.

"I know it doesn't make sense and I don't really understand it myself but... I care for you. I've cared for you for a very long time."

"So... Is that why you offered your home to me?" He could see the gears in her head clicking as she tried to piece his feelings together.

"That's... Well, not exactly." He really did not want to be having this conversation. Ever. He hoped it would be a secret he'd take to the grave.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him, "Tell me."

Draco sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Who was he kidding? He could never deny her anything. "It was Weasley. He was much smarter than I gave him credit for. When we all went back to school after the war, he must have noticed something. Somehow I must have slipped my mask for a moment because one day he cornered me and threatened to hex me if I ever so much as touched you."

He let out a dark chuckle at the memory. In truth, he had always been a little afraid of the red-head - not that Draco thought him a great wizard - only that he had a way of making spells go wrong. He definitely did not want to be at the end of a backwards Weasel hex.

Hermione frowned at him, "And how does that explain me living here?"

Draco grimaced, "Well... about a week before he died, he came to my office and told me he feared something was going on with the Death Eaters. I don't know why he decided to trust me, but he must have been convinced enough of my feelings for you. He admitted he felt... That he was worried about leaving you alone if anything happened. So he made me promise that if he was killed, I'd protect you."

Draco took a deep breath and braced for the next part. "We made an Unbreakable Vow."

Hermione blinked as she processed his words. Draco was sure how confused she must be to find out your late husband knew your childhood bully was in love with you. Not only that, but he also made an unbreakable vow with said bully to protect you and your unborn child should he come to harm. Draco felt his head spinning just thinking about it, he couldn't imagine the mental gymnastics Hermione's brain must be doing.

"My husband? Ronald Weasley, made an Unbreakable Vow with you?"

He knew how insane it seemed but thinking back, he was still surprised at how much Weasley had grown up since their school days. He had even seemed relatively mature when they made that vow.

"I'm sorry I never told you, Hermione."

She looked up to him and pulled her hands from his as she stood. "I just... I need time. I'm not angry but... It's a lot to process." She walked back to the bed and pulled back the sheets to lay down.

Draco stood and looked down at her, "You're-You're still staying?"

She gave him a tight smile. "I promised you I would. I'm a Gryffindor through and through, Draco. I don't break my promises."

Draco warily laid back down, careful not to touch Hermione. He felt like she was a skittish deer and if he moved too fast she'd bolt. She turned to her side to face him and placed a hand on his chest as she closed her eyes.

"Goodnight, Draco."

He gently placed a hand over hers and ran his thumb over the back of it. He knew he had damaged some of whatever was going on between them but her being the one to reach out made his heart swell.

"Goodnight, Hermione."

He fell asleep to the feel of her hand against his heart.

* * *

Draco woke to early morning light peeking through the curtain and he frowned as he turned to find the bed empty. He swung his legs out from under the sheets and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He walked to the bathroom to relieve himself and sighed at the empty firewhiskey bottles littering his floor.

He pulled out his wand and cast a vanishing spell at the bottles. Draco made a silent promise to himself to refrain from drinking from now on. Hermione finding him in the state he was in last night was... Mortifying. He never wanted her to find him like that ever again, especially when he was the one who was supposed to be protecting her.

He left his room in search of her and found her silently swaying in the rocking chair of Rose's new room. The sight was quite peaceful and for a moment, he envisioned this is what life with Hermione would be like. It was a life he desperately wanted, but knew he could never have or ever deserve. So just for this moment, he could at least pretend it was his.

He was pulled from his thoughts as Tivy apparated beside him with a letter clutched in her hands.

She looked up at him with a frown. "Is Master Draco feeling better?"

Draco gave her a gentle smile, "Yes, Tivy. I'm sorry if I worried you. What's that you have there?"

"A letter for you from Master Potter, Sir." She handed him the letter. "Tivy will make you a big breakfast."

She left and Draco chewed his lip as he opened the letter.

_Malfoy, _

_I'm sorry to have to do this to you, but you need to pull yourself together. _

_We need you on this or else the plan fails and everything we've worked towards was for nothing. _

_I'll stop by later to make sure you're okay._

_Harry_

Draco scoffed at Potter's letter. Everything _we've _worked towards? He was the _only one_ risking his neck on this. He debated on some choice words for a letter to send back but was stopped as Hermione called out to him.

"You know, you haven't held Rose yet."

She stood from the chair, cradling Rose in her arms and looked at him warily.

Draco walked to meet her in the middle of the room and looked down at the Weasley baby. If it were possible, her hair hand turned an even brighter shade of orange and her dark blue eyes started up at him as she made soft gurgling sounds.

He swallowed a lump in his throat, "I've um, I've never held a baby before."

She gave him an encouraging smile and gestured for him to sit in the rocker. She manoeuvred her arms and set Rose gently into his. He awkwardly held her, unsure of what to do. Her eyes met his and she smacked her lips together.

It was an odd feeling, holding someone else's baby - a dead man's baby no less. She made a small sound that turned into a toothless smile and in an instant, it was as if Rose held his heart in her tiny hands. It astonished him to think so, that something that couldn't even speak yet had him so drawn in. But, with one small movement, she did and Draco decided he didn't mind his heart belonging to another girl.

Draco tucked her in closer and relaxed back into the chair, offering his finger for the infant to grip. He glanced up to Hermione to find her grinning at them.

Draco sighed. "I have to leave soon... I need to go to France."

Her grin quickly dropped, "France?"

He looked back down to Rose and gently ran a hand down her cheek. "Did Potter tell you what I need to do tonight?" He glanced back up to her and she nodded.

"I need to speak to my mother, she's a smart woman. She navigated Voldemort and my insane aunt without ever having to take the mark. She's the only reason why Potter even vouched for us at our trials. I just... I need her advice."

Hermione frowned but nodded again and Draco gently handed Rose back to her so he could stand. Silently he left them and made his way back to his room to shower and dress.

Ten minutes later he stood in his room and clasped the last button on his shirt. He frowned into the mirror and pushed his hair out of his eyes to inspect himself. He looked worn down and defeated and he was afraid his mother would notice. Draco sighed and left the room, resolved to simply put it out of his mind.

He passed by an empty nursery and went downstairs to find Hermione in the library. She was curled up in the chaise lounge with a book and Rose rocked gently in a levitating bassinet beside her.

"Will you be alright by yourself?" He asked her as he stood at the doorway.

She looked up and nodded, "Ginny will be here soon with the boys, to help and keep me company."

He shoved his hands into his trouser pockets, "If Potter comes, tell him I'll be there tonight. I know what needs to be done." With that, he turned to leave and stepped into the Floo to Chateau Malfoy.

He stepped out of the chateau's marble fireplace and dusted off his shirt. The morning sun glinted through the expertly crafted windows and made the whole room sparkle. Draco had to squint his eyes against the bright rays as he searched the room for any sign of his mother.

First, he checked the sitting room, he didn't find her but discovered she had completely refurbished it with brand new starch white settees made with solid golden legs. He pressed his lips together and continued through the rest of the house. As he mounted the first step of the staircase, the _pop_ of Apparation sounded behind him.

He turned to find his mother's house-elf, Joory, standing in the foyer. He still wore the robes of an enslaved elf, as he constantly refused Draco's offer of freedom. He was old, he had been in Malfoy family since his grandfather was a boy. Draco supposed he wouldn't know what to do with himself if he were freed and that was why he always refused.

Joory bowed to Draco before he spoke in a gravelly voice, "Master Draco, if you will please wait in the sitting room Mistress will be down shortly."

He crept back against the wall as Draco huffed and passed him to walk back to the sitting room. He opened the door and flopped down on one of the no doubt _insanely_ expensive settees. He glanced around to find she had also replaced the dark green curtains he was familiar with, to a sheer cream set that let the sunlight peek through. He looked around again to find she changed many things about the room. Everything seemed... Brighter.

Draco stood as the door cracked open and his mother stepped through. She gave him a warm smile and a quick hug, pulling back to hold him out at arm's length.

"Draco, you look tired. Have you been sleeping well?" She sat on the settee across from him and Draco resumed his spot on his, though in a more gentlemanlike manner.

He sighed, "That's actually what I came to talk to you about. There've been some... stirrings back home."

She quirked an eyebrow, "Stirrings?"

Draco rubbed his hands on his pants and his mother clicked her tongue at him to stop. She had tried many times to break him of this habit but it had only gotten worse after Voldemort had risen to power. She had eventually given up… mostly.

He folded his hands in his lap and squeezed them together until his knuckles turned white. "The Death Eaters are reassembling. We don't know why but they are and I... I had to rejoin them."

His mother took a sharp gasp of breath and he couldn't stop himself from telling her everything that had happened the past few weeks. From Hermione moving in, to him becoming an Auror and part of the Order and by the end, she had moved to his settee to hold his hand like he was eleven again.

She smoothed back a piece of hair that had fallen onto his face. "Draco, I am so sorry you've had to suffer with all of this alone. I wish I could help you but... If I set foot in the United Kingdom I'll be sent to Azkaban instantly, they have a trace on me."

Draco took a shuddering breath, "I know I just... I needed to talk to you."

His mother wrapped her arm around his shoulders and tucked him against her. "You spoke of a potion that Professor Slughorn made you, that allowed you to tell when others were lying?"

He nodded and she continued, "I think you should go to Hogwarts and see him, ask him to make you more. If you're going to be around trained liars, you'll need any advantage you can get."

He nodded again and a sudden pain tore through his head. It pounded just behind his eyes and made him wince and abruptly retreated as quickly as it had come.

His mother clicked her tongue, "You haven't been keeping up with your Occlumency, I see."

Draco rubbed at his now throbbing temples and tried not to glare at her. She was right, he hadn't kept up with it and allowed his mental walls to disappear. It had been a small reprieve, to not always be concerned with someone invading his mind.

Now he realized how stupid that was.

He rebuilt the walls in his mind painstakingly slow and a bead of sweat dripped down his face at the effort. "Try again."

He felt a sharpness slide down the wall of his mind looking for an opening. It found none and the pain vacated his mind, letting Draco breathe a sigh of relief as the throbbing in his temples eased.

He willed his walls to stay up and his mother frowned at him.

"You need to practise, Draco. There's no telling who could be leading them or who has joined their ranks."

He nodded silently to her and the door opened to Joovy levitating in a silver tea tray. He poured them both a cup of tea and quickly left the room. His mother fixed his tea and then hers in turn.

They both sat in quiet for a moment as they sipped their drinks and Draco practised dropping and rebuilding his mental walls until it didn't cause him pain anymore. He was breathing heavily and his forehead broke out into a small sweat.

"What will you do until you're needed?"

Draco turned to his mother to find her studying him and he gave her a shrug. He couldn't go back to Hermione until tonight's mission was over. He felt that she could see how twisted his soul had become and he needed to forget about that for a while.

She set her teacup on the table next to her and turned to him with a feline grin.

"Than you're coming shopping with me."


End file.
